La Bestia (Finalizado)
by aniber.estrada
Summary: El Eva 01 había despertado en la Wunder y se encontraba molesta. Asuka no sabía qué hacer y tampoco deseaba acabar con la unidad donde se encontraba Ikari Shinji.
1. Chapter 1

**La Bestia**

 **(An Evangelion Fanfic)**

* * *

La Bestia

El EVA unidad 01 había despertado una vez más y ahora se encontraba bajo el mando de la voluntad de la mujer que dio a luz al piloto; Ikari Yui había despertado al EVA. Todos los presentes se encontraban sin habla, la unidad sin esfuerzo se deshizo de sus ataduras para el asombro de todos y mató a quienes le atacaban. La Comandante de WILLE miraba con respeto y miedo aquella unidad que se habría paso por el casco de su nave para salir a la superficie.

— Ella ha despertado — Murmuró la Comandante Katsuragi.

La mujer llevó sus manos manchadas de sangre a su colgante en forma de cruz rezando para que todo terminase como empezó.

— ¡El EVA se encuentra fuera de la nave! — Gritaba una vieja conocida —. Envíen a Asuka como a Mari a detener a la Unidad 01, no importa si deben de destruirla en el proceso, no podemos arriesgarnos a repetir lo de hace quince años

— ¡Recibido! — Respondieron los presentes que de inmediato se prepararon para recibir a las niñas.

Ritsuko se giró para ver a su vieja amiga quien seguía haciendo rezos. Ella conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de la mujer, pero no era capaz de socorrerla ya que era un conflicto donde ella era más un estorbo.

— Quiero saber el estatus del sujeto, Ikari Shinji — Ordenó Ritsuko a uno de sus asistentes.

— Sus signos vitales se encuentra elevados, su porcentaje de sincronización supera el 300% y va en aumento — Informaba el asistente asombrado por lo que hacía dicha Unidad —. Su campo AT crece de la misma forma.

— Bien, quiero que Asuka y Mari se encarguen de él, díganles que pueden usar las lanzas para acabarlo si la situación lo requiere. — Decía con seriedad la doctora viendo las imágenes de sus dos mejores pilotos ya en sus cápsulas —. Dirijan la energía del WUNDER al resto de los sistemas vitales, no podemos arriesgarnos a un ataque de SEELE en estos momentos.

El ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso. Todos los barcos se encontraban disparando en dirección a la Unidad 01 con el fin de detenerla sin éxito alguno. Cuando el EVA llegó a la parte trasera de la nave, Mari y Asuka ya habían llegado para detenerla.

— ¡Shinji! — Gritaba Asuka dentro de su EVA el nombre del chico —. ¡Detén esto, por favor, no sigas!

Ella intentaba comunicarse con el chico sin éxito. Cuando la Unidad 01 se giró para encararlas, Mari había lanzado una de las lanzas la cual fue tomada por la unidad.

— ¡Mari, detente! — Pedía Asuka a su compañera ya que está parecía querer acabar con la vida del joven Ikari.

— Lo lamento princesa, pero si no detenemos a Shinji no habrá nada que quedé para defender. — Fue la respuesta de Mari quien pasó a luchar frente a frente con el EVA de Shinji —. Sí deseas, puedes dejarme esto a mí, no tienes porque seguir estás órdenes.

La segunda niña gruñó a lo bajo mientras veía como el EVA de Mari iba a atacar a la unidad 01. En un intento por acabar todo rápido, Mari trató de arremeter contra el núcleo S² sin éxito alguno ya que el campo AT se había desplegado haciendo que todos se impresionaran.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Musitó Mari al ver el poder del campo AT que Shinji poseía — ¿Cómo es que el EVA tiene un campo AT tan poderoso? — Preguntó ella sólo para ser atrapada del cuello por el EVA.

— ¡Mari! — Gritó Asuka quien corrió en dirección de su compañera sólo para ser atrapada por la unidad 01 — Maldita sea, reacciona Shinji, yo no soy tu enemigo — Decía ella intentando hacer reaccionar a su antiguo amigo.

— Asuka, deben de detener a Shinji a cualquier costo — Ordenaba Ritsuko a la piloto quien no deseaba seguir esas órdenes.

— ¡No pienso hacerlo! — Gritó ella para sentir como el agarre del EVA aumentaba — S-Shinji, p-por favor

El EVA soltó un fuerte rugido al tener en sus manos a sus dos homónimos; Yui estaba molesta y ansiaba acabar con todos los miembros de WILLE que se habían osado a lastimar a su hijo. Asuka podía ver desde su cápsula los ojos de la unidad de Shinji los cuales parecían gritar de dolor, un dolor más allá del físico.

— "Shinji, sé que estás dentro, por favor detén todo esto y regresa a mi lado." — Asuka pedía en su mente que aquel piloto la escuchara por medio de su mente. —. Por favor, tonto.

Asuka sentía que el aire se acababa y que ella moriría a manos de la unidad de Shinji, pero sorpresivamente aquel agarre se volvió más débil permitiendo que el aire llegara a los pulmones de ambos pilotos. Todos dentro de la nave se quedaron sin habla al ver como aquella cosa dejaba vivir a las niñas. Entre los presentes se encontraba una Misato preocupada aún por lo que había sucedido.

— Shinji — Habló ella en voz baja y llevando sus manos al pecho —. Lo lamento, no quería lastimarte y sobretodo no quería perderte.

No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de todo el dolor que la Comandante Katsuragi sentía por lo sucesos que se desencadenaron por la lucha contra el ángel Zeruel.

El Eva había dejado de lado las otras dos unidades. En ese momento nada más le importaba a Yui que salvar a su hijo e irse los más lejos de aquel lugar. Ya había visto todo, aquellos que nacen de Adán son iguales que aquellos que nacen de Lilith, seres que no ven más allá de su propio beneficio ya inculcado.

— ¡Shinji!

Asuka se sentía con alegría al ver que la Unidad 01 la había soltado, pero su semblante cambió cuando en imagen aparecía el joven piloto en su cabina con una herida de bala en el pecho.

— No, esto no es verdad — Dijo Asuka casi sin habla. — ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad!

La joven piloto comenzó a derramar lágrimas comenzando a comprender la razón por la que la Unidad 01 había despertado. Ella no quería aceptarlo, no quería aceptar el hecho de que el joven piloto al que había extrañado durante quince largos años fuera a morir dentro de esa cápsula.

— Incluso ahora, Ikari-kun lucha por un futuro para ti.

— ¿Eh?

Nuevamente la cabina de su EVA comenzó a cambiar frente a ella, como hace quince años, pero ahora de una forma totalmente distinta. Frente a ella aparecía una Ayanami vestida en su uniforme escolar, pero sabía que no era la Ayanami a la cual había traído al WUNDER, sino que parecía ser otra.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó Asuka con molestia en su voz.

— Soy Rei — Se presentó la Ayanami —. El EVA ha despertado por el dolor de perder a su hijo y por ese dolor todo podría perderse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Asuka no entendía nada de lo que Ayanami decía —. ¿Cómo sabes que su EVA ha despertado?

La joven Ayanami sonrió.

— Porque ya ha pasado anteriormente y él ya ha decidido en el pasado todo. — Dijo Ayanami mostrando para Asuka imágenes de EVAS en escenarios tan distintos —. Te duele saber que Shinji morirá, pero podrías cambiar el futuro el cual aún no ha sido escrito.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó la joven alemana.

— Aceptando tus errores los cuales son un lastre par ti, aceptando el dolor que cargas pero a la vez dejarlo morir para poder así tener un poco de auténtica felicidad.

Imágenes de Shinji y Asuka se mostraron frente a ella; imágenes de distintos tiempos donde a veces lloraban, donde a veces reían y donde siempre se buscaban después de cada pelea. Así era la vida de ellos, así eran ellos y siempre iban a ser así. Las lágrimas de Asuka bajaban ahora con más fuerza mientras su herido corazón sanaba.

— Ahora me toca a mí salvarte, ¿no es así, idiota? — Dijo Asuka para tomar los controles de su EVA con firmeza.

De repente todas las imágenes cambiaron para mostrarle nuevamente a Asuka se encontraba en su lucha.

— ¡Asuka!

La voz de la doctora Akagi la hizo regresar un poco en sí. Aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo la había desconcertado y sabía bien que no sería bueno quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

— ¡Asuka, debes atacar el núcleo S² de la Shinji! — Ordenaba la doctora Akagi debido a que la integridad de la nave se veía ya en peligro.

— No

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Preguntó la doctora al no haber entendido la respuesta que le dio.

— No pienso eliminar a Shinji, incluso si por él estamos así no pienso eliminarlo — Contestó la joven alemana quien de inmediato sacó su cuchillo progresivo —. Incluso si no es en este universo, yo intentaré salvarlo

Todos en el puente estaban en silencio por le repentino cambio en la actitud de la joven.

— Incluso si debo condenar al mundo


	2. Chapter 2

**La Bestia**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Gritos de un alma desesperada**

* * *

— Incluso si debo condenar al mundo, yo protegeré a Shinji.

Todos habían quedado sin palabras tras escuchar a la segunda niña. ¿De verdad Asuka era capaz de decir semejantes palabras después de lo que Shinji había hecho? De seguro había algo mal en esa niña a la que WILLE había salvado hace años.

El silencio reinó sobre todos ya que podían ver a la Unidad 02 interponiéndose entre la unidad de Mari y la Unidad 01. La Mayor Katsuragi que veía todo desde el centro de mando se sentía abrumada por lo que había sucedido y pese a encontrarse mejor que antes, seguía rezando para que ninguna catástrofe ocurriera y pusiera en peligro las almas que estaban bajo su protección.

— ¿Qué dices, princesa? — preguntó Mari un tanto extrañada —. No me digas que piensas desobedecer una orden de tus superiores en estos momentos por un viejo amor juvenil.

A Asuka poco le importaba lo que decía su compañera, pero tampoco se iba a dejar intimidar por el simple hecho de que el EVA de Mari estuviese intacto.

— ¿Acaso crees que necesito que una tonta me diga lo que tengo que hacer? ¡Dios! En verdad están equivocados si creen que dejaré que lastimen al idiota de Shinji. — Afirmó ella para sacar su cuchillo progresivo para ponerse así en forma defensiva.

— Asuka, no me gusta para nada este juego. — dijo Mari con seriedad —. Aunque lo quiero, no puedo dejar que Shinji vuelva a causar otro impacto ya que-

— ¡El no causó nada por voluntad propia! — Interrumpió Asuka.

Aún cuando ella misma culpaba a Shinji de todo lo que había sufrido por quince años, también creía que él no había sido culpable. Lamentablemente cuando ella quería saber la verdad sobre el tercer Impacto, Misato encontraba maneras de alejar el tema quedándose con la duda. No fue hasta hace poco que entendía más sobre los EVA y aquel acto divino que buscaban cesar a toda costa.

— Sé que él no hizo nada para perjudicarnos, pero también sé que su EVA es la clave de todo. — dijo Asuka con cierto tono comprensivo —. ¡Es por eso que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para salvarlo! ¡Aún cuando eso signifique dejar de ser la mejor piloto!

Esas palabras habían llegado a Ikari Yui quien veía impresionada todo; desde su despertar ella presenció un conflicto en el alma del modelo de producción en masa, pero quedó más impresionada al saber que tras quince años los sentimientos de aquella jovencita no habían cambiado.

Mari se encontraba molesta tras oír esas palabras. ¿Acaso Asuka no se daba cuenta de las tonterías que decía? Incluso si se daba, ella parecía haber tomado su decisión y una que la piloto de coletas lamentaba. Tomando los controles del EVA, ella de inmediato atacó a Asuka sin anunciar valiéndose del descuido que su compañera hizo.

La doctora Akagi como todos veían como sus dos EVAS luchaban entre sí. Era un escenario macabro el ver a ambas unidades en conflicto por culpa de un chico que casi los condenaba a todos. Muchos de los presentes apoyaban a Mari para que parece la locura de la piloto Soryu y así pudieran acabar de una es con todas con el bastardo de Ikari; pero también había otros que apoyaban a Asuka como lo era la hermana de Toji quien creía en las palabras que la alemana había dicho, aún cuando Shinji nuevamente los había condenado.

— ¿Por qué tanto amor de repente por Shinji? — cuestionó Mari intentando atacar el núcleo S² de la unidad 01.

— Vaya, pensé que ya los sabías. Ahora me doy cuenta que eras ignorante de todo. — contestó Asuka para tomar a Mari y aventarla lejos de Shinji —. "Maldita sea, si no detengo esto rápido ella me va a acabar." — pensaba Asuka notando que los ojos de la unidad 01 se apagaban —. No

De repente ella recibió un fuerte golpe que casi la hace caer del WUNDER. Viendo esto, Asuka hizo gala de sus habilidades al reincorporarse y ver que Mari se encontraba dispuesta a vencerla. Por un momento pensó que debía rendirse, pero entonces recordó aquellas imágenes que la primera niña le mostró con cierta alegría.

— Debo estar loca como para hacer todo esto. — murmuró ella.

Mari quien observaba todo con tranquilidad notó como el EVA caminaba alrededor de ella tal cual un felino hacia con su presa.

— ¿Crees que con eso me vas a intimidar, princesa? — se burló ella viendo que como el EVA se abalanzaba sobre ella —. ¡Ya ríndete!

La castaña no entendía la razón del ataque prematuro de Asuka, sabiendo que ella solía ser menos terca que antes en cuanto al combate.

— Código 777

— ¿Qué?

— La Bestia

De un segundo a otro, la protección de la mandíbula de la unidad carmesí explotó para dar vista a aquella mandíbula llena de afilados dientes los cuales trataban de alcanzar el cuello de la unidad rosada. Viendo que Mari no podía moverse en este punto, Asuka presionó unos botones para que de los anclajes de su EVA salieran pequeños artefactos diminutos que se adhirieron al blindaje del EVA de Mari.

— Así que este era tu plan. — dijo sonriente la chica.

— ¡Mina N³ activadas! — gritó Asuka.

De repente aquellos objetos brillaron con intensidad y a parpadear. Alejándose de su contrincante, Asuka saltó lejos para presenciar como su plan salió a la perfección. Múltiples explosiones se dieron y la nave tembló por dicho acto.

Todos en el puente se quedaron sin habla tras ver que si mejor piloto era derrotado por aquella traidora que les había dado la espalda. Ritsuko viendo esto no pudo dictar nada, todo ya había sido definido y debían contemplar que se encontraban a merced de aquella joven de mirada desafiante que buscaba salvar a quien alguna vez los salvó.

— Perdóname, Shinji. — murmuró Misato con una sonrisa —. He pecado.

Asuka soltó un suspiro al ver la columna de humo elevándose y saber que había vencido. Dando vuelta, ella de inmediato se dirigió hacia el EVA donde se encontraba Shinji esperanzada en salvarlo y sacarlo de ahí.

— ¡Idiota! Si mueres, juró que te haré pagar un día de estos. — dijo ella tras posar sus manos en la armadura morada del EVA —. ¡Despierta, idiota!

Una vez más pudo ver a Shinji dentro de su cápsula y para su sorpresa logró ver como el LCL comenzaba a regenerar la herida que tenía. Asuka quedó sin habla y por un segundo pensó que era imposible, pero momentos antes ella entabló una plática con la niña modelo quien le había mostrado cosas que ella jamás habría imaginado.

— Y decías que no eres el invencible Shinji, que tontería ¿No?

— Tienes la razón, princesa.

Asuka quedó sin habla tras escuchar aquella voz. Las pantallas del EVA se tornaron en color naranja repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra peligro; para desgracia de Asuka su EVA ya no respondía y un agudo dolor proveniente de su abdomen la dejó llorando.

Era bien conocido que Mari Illostrous era una chica que no se daba por vencido, mucho menos cuando ella estallaba en cólera para vencer sobre sus oponentes. La chica sobrevivió al ataque de Asuka y esta no espero ser atravesada por la lanza de Longinus. Un líquido carmesí salió del orificio que dicha lanza había dejado y que además apagó los sistemas de la unidad logrando que Asuka estuviera cortada de la realidad.

Todos en el puente estallaron de alegría al ver que Mari había sobrevivido y que además, había vencido. La unidad 02 cayó sobre el duro casco de la nave dejando a la vista el EVA 01 al que Mari se dirigió con una lanza en mano.

— No quería hacer esto, princesa. — Habló ella con cierta pena —. Pero mira el lado positivo, él ya no sufrirá más.

Asuka escuchaba la voz de Mari, pero se veía incapaz de responder por el dolor. Una vez más ella había fallado y nada podría hacer para detener toda esta locura. Sentía irá como tristeza, pero también vergüenza al ver que no había podido salvar a quien amaba y lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que la muerte también viniera por ella.

Alzando la lanza y viendo directamente al EVA, Mari se disculpó mencionando el nombre de Ikari Yui.

— Lo lamento, Yui, pero ambas sabíamos de lo que él EVA era capaz. — dijo ella sonriente —. Descansa.

Y así llegaba el final del todo, o al menos eso querían creer. En menos de un segundo el panorama que todos en la WUNDER tenían había sido simplemente aplastado y aquella felicidad se veía enterrada por rostros llenos de horror.

La Unidad 01 se movió, había tomado aquella lanza con sus manos las cuales sangraban y la había destruido. Mari viendo esto decidió retroceder, pero jamás se llegó a imaginar que dicho EVA era distinto, más distinto de lo que ella o cualquiera pudiera imaginar. De los pedazos destruidos, una nueva lanza color carmesí se extendió para ser tomada con firmeza por aquel EVA.

Dentro de la cabina de Asuka, la chica se encontraba esperando escuchar a Mari cantar victoriosa, pero en vez de eso nuevamente se le apareció Rei quien le miraba fijamente. Ella no quería verla, no quería enfrentar el fracaso y lo único que deseaba era que todo terminase después de quince años de dolor. Ayanami se acercó a ella con cautela y acarició el suave cabello de Asuka haciendo que está le mirase logrando ver la sonrisa que Rei tenía en su rostro.

— Lo has salvado. — dijo Rei —. Has salvado a Shinji.

En ese momento la energía regresó a la cabina permitiendo que Asuka viera la pantalla quedando sin palabras y soltando más lágrimas.

— ¿Lo he salvado? — Preguntó ella.

— Lo has salvado — Le respondió Rei.

— Gracias, Rei.

Asuka miró con una sonrisa tras ver que Shinji había despertado. Ella sabía que él EVA no estaba en modo salvaje, sino que era la mente del idiota la que ahora se encontraba enlazada. Ella no podía estar más feliz ya que una nueva oportunidad para remediar sus errores le había sido otorgada y juraba que esta vez lucharía por ello.

— ¡Idiota!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **¿Quién soy yo?**

* * *

— Incluso si debo condenar al mundo, yo protegeré a Shinji.

— ¿Asuka?

De repente él despertó, Shinji había despertado en su cama mirando a todos lados; sudado hasta los pies, él buscaba los controles de su EVA ya que él juraba haber sido herido en el pecho, pero cuando llevó sus manos ahí se llevó la sorpresa de estar sin un rasguño.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Se preguntó él.

Lo último que su mente procesaba era ella. Cuando llegó a su EVA, él entendió cómo funcionaba al fin y en un momento de lucidez eliminó aquellas ataduras que doblegaban el alma de su madre quien le había dicho que todo estaría bien. Recordaba haber sentido el cálido abrazo de ella reconfortándolo mientras ella buscaba sacarlo de ahí, pero fueron interceptados por Mari y…

— Asuka…

Shinji se levantó de la cama y solo hasta ese momento inspeccionó el lugar donde él se encontraba.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Se preguntó él para levantarse de la cama e ir a ver todo a su —. ¿Acaso esta es mi habitación? ¿No sé supone que me encontraba en…?

Por un momento Shinji se sintió observado. Girándose y buscando a su observador, Shinji se percató de la presencia de unos clips neurales color carmesí sobre su cama. Él de inmediato los tomó y se sorprendió al verlos sonriendo con alegría.

— ¡Asuka! — Exclamó él con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Shinji?

Shinji sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo tras escuchar su voz, la voz que sólo ella tenía y que lograba helar su sangre, pero que al mismo tiempo aliviaba su soledad. Volteándose nuevamente, logró verla para en el marco de la puerta con un uniforme escolar puesto mientras le regalaba a él una mirada llena de confusión.

— ¿Tanto me has extrañado para llorar por mí? — Se burló ella para ser abrazada por él —. ¡Idiota! ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Shinji? — Preguntó algo alarmada.

— Asuka, ¿Eres tú? ¿En verdad eres tú? — Preguntaba Shinji con miedo.

La chica evidentemente no sabía que responder, e incluso se veía algo avergonzada por lo que el chico estaba haciendo. Por un momento pensó en insultarlo, pero tras ver como lloraba decidió que lo mejor era corresponder a su abrazo.

— Por supuesto que soy yo, idiota. — Respondió ella con cariño —. ¿Quién más viene a levantarte todos los días para ir a la escuela?

Shinji se sintió aliviado, pero su mente de inmediato le gritó que se separara.

— Eh, lo lamento, Asuka — Se disculpó él para separarse.

Asuka parpadeó un poco ya que no se esperaba esa actitud del chico y tras pensarlo un momento le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro cosa que hizo que él se quejara.

— Deberías actuar como un hombre, no te quejes — Dijo ella con una sonrisa —. Y límpiate esa cara que nos vamos en un rato a la escuela. Estaré con tu madre esperándote.

Y así sin más, la joven alemana salió de la habitación de Shinji dejándolo ahí con más dudas y sobretodo con una sonrisa tonta tras no recibir insultos fuertes de parte de ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Shinji salió de su habitación ya aseado y con una muda de ropa completamente limpia. El chico examinó el lugar y obviamente se dio cuenta que no estaban en la WUNDER ni mucho menos en el departamento de Misato, pero sin duda el lugar tenía un aire familiar.

Llegando a la sala vio que Asuka se encontraba sentada en el sillón sosteniendo una fotografía en mano a lado de dos personas mayores a las que reconoció de inmediato.

— ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

— Mira quien llegó, mi adorable hijo.

— Hasta que te levantas, Shinji.

El joven Ikari se quedó sin palabras al ver a sus padres junto a Asuka sonriéndole. Él juraba que se encontraba lastimado hace horas, pero lo que veía era simplemente irreal; su padre y su madre se encontraban juntos y felices junto a Asuka de quién se dio cuenta que no se encontraba aquel parche en su ojos ni tampoco sus clips los cuales el tenía en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Sucede algo, hijo? — preguntó Gendo — ¿Acaso no te gustó se levantado por tu esposa está vez?

Shinji como Asuka se pusieron rojos y se vieron incapaces de responderle a Gendo quien se echó a reír junto a su esposa quien ya esperaba el momento en que Shinji le diera como hija en ley a Asuka. Después de calmarse un poco, Shinji tomó un poco de coraje para defenderse a él y a Asuka de su padre.

— ¡Aún estamos muy jóvenes para eso! — contestó Shinji con cierta molestia.

— Entonces significa que sí quieres casarte con ella, Shinji — dijo su madre logrando que su hijos se diera cuenta de su error —. ¡Ahora me puedes decir madre, querida! — le dijo Yui a Asuka para abrazar a esta última.

Una vez más, Shinji había sido avergonzado y logró ver la molestia en la mirada de Asuka.

— "Estoy muerto, ¿No?"

Después de despedirse de sus padres y de disculparse casi todo el camino con Asuka, ambos chicos se encontraban cerca de una parada, pero de inmediato Asuka comenzó a comportarse de una manera algo extraña.

— ¡Tienes que seguir mi ritmo, idiota! — decía ella algo molesta.

— Lo lamento — se disculpó él.

— Siempre disculpándote por todo. A veces ni sé por qué somos amigos.

Shinji se sintió un poco herido por eso último, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado al que sintió al verse tirado en el piso y sintiendo un fuerte peso en su espalda.

— ¡Shinji!

Tras oír su nombre, Shinji se dio cuenta que algo lo había tumbado, pero de inmediato notó el rostro de preocupación de Asuka que pasó a uno verdaderamente molesto.

— ¡Quítate de encima, niña modelo! — exclamó ella molesta.

¿Niña modelo? Shinji juraba que lo que vivió en ese sueño «o su otra realidad» fue real y sabía de quién se trataba. Una vez que sintió como el peso se iba, de inmediato se paró para colgar a ver si se trataba de ella cosa que sorprendió a Asuka.

— ¡Eres tú! — Gritó Shinji.

Y sin anunciar él abrazó a quien lo tiró quien resultó ser, obviamente, Ayanami Rei.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó ella con un rojo en sus mejillas.

Tras que Shinji se calmó, los tres jóvenes caminaron rumbo a la escuela. Shinji se había mantenido en silencio todo el camino pensando lo que estaba viviendo; por un momento creyó que todo lo que vivió con eso del EVA era simplemente un locura producto de tal vez su mente cansada. Sin saberlo, ambas niñas lo vigilaban detenidamente ya que ninguna se esperaba ser recibida por un abrazo de él.

En ese momento, y tras pensarlo un rato, Asuka decide preguntarle a Shinji sobre lo de la mañana hasta que de pronto un auto casi los atropella a los tres sacándoles un buen susto. De el baja una hermosa mujer siendo está la misma mujer a la que Shinji confrontó y que hubo un tiempo donde él la amó como a una madre.

— ¡Misato! — Exclama Asuka — ¡¿Por qué venías a alta velocidad?!

La mujer simplemente se sintió aliviada que fueran ellos, pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la mirada de miedo y odio que Shinji le regalaba.

— ¡Hey, Shinji! Por favor, no estés molesto conmigo. — Pidió ella en un tono triste y con ojos de cachorro.

— ¡Casi nos matas! ¡Ni deberías ser perdonada por ser un mala conductora! — dijo Asuka notando la mirada de Shinji —. Shinji, ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó ella algo preocupada.

— Eh, sí, me encuentro bien. — contestó Shinji dándole una sonrisa a Asuka.

Ayanami quien se encontraba en silencio observó todo esto y se percató de las actitudes fuera de lugar que sus dos amigos presentaban e incluso la forma en que Shinji se comportaba con Misato. Por un momento creyó que Shinji había sido abducido, pero eso quedó descartado por los evidentes temores que mostraba al ver la mirada molesta de Asuka.

— Entonces… ¿Estoy perdonada? — preguntó Misato en tono infantil.

Shinji tras analizarla un momento se dio cuenta que era igual a como recordaba a Misato y simplemente la abrazó al igual como lo hizo con Rei y Asuka, siendo que esta última se encontraba celosa.

— Vaya Shinji, pensé que sería yo quien te debería abrazar — bromeó Misato para corresponder al abrazo.

— Bueno, yo quería hacerlo. — contestó él logrando sonrojar a la mujer.

Asuka había decidido que era momento de parar todo y con fuerte golpe logró separar a Shinji de Misato quien sonreía de forma burlona. Asuka viendo cómo le miraba Misato decidió gruñirle para después ayudar a Shinji a levantarse.

Al momento de incorporarse, Shinji vio a Ayanami a lo lejos con vendas en su cuerpo lo cual le recordó lo que él había vivido. De inmediato corrió hacia aquella Rei quien simplemente caminó en la dirección a la que iba Shinji para doblar en una esquina y desaparecer ante la vista de él. La chicas al ver esto corrieron y notaron como él veía una calle vacía, pero cuando Asuka fue a verlo de frente notó que el rostro del chico había una expresión de evidente horror.

Shinji sabía que no era una coincidencia el haberla visto, de hecho, así fue la primera vez que la vio, pero él quería creer que todo lo de EVA era un sueño. Él quería creer que todo lo que él sufrió era sólo un sueño. De repente una sensación en su mejilla lo hizo reaccionar para ver lo que la causaba, o mejor dicho quién. Asuka, preocupada por su amigo pasó su mano por la mejilla de Shinji, acariciándola con suma gentileza con el fin de que este reaccionara cosa que había logrado y él de inmediato tomó su mano con el mismo cariño que ella le daba.

Asuka se veía feliz de ver cómo reaccionó él ante una de las pocas muestras de cariño que ella le había dado, pero ella no era muy buena con esto y eso le molestaba. Ella lo quería, pero al final simplemente se sentía hastiada al verse en esta forma. Simplemente ella era así.

— Odio este sentimiento — murmuró.

Una vez Shinji volvió en sí, Misato se ofreció a llevarlos a la escuela cosa que los tres aceptaron y como era de esperarse para Rei como para Asuka, Shinji fue el elegido para ir en el asiento del copiloto. El viaje no fue muy agradable con la forma de conducir de Misato que provocaron los gritos de los tres ya que creían que iban a morir. Justo cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Asuka intentó salir a como diera lugar de aquella chatarra cosa que le molestó ligeramente a Misato quien no consideraba su vehículo como una chatarra.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad para Shinji quien miraba por la ventana el pasar del día y preguntándose muchas cosas que rondaban su mente. La clase, para su sorpresa, hablaba sobre un meteorito que cayó en la Antártida hace casi quince años y que por suerte no causó estragos a nivel mundial. Aburriéndose, Shinji deseaba que un ángel atacase, pero él sabía que eso jamás pasaría.

— "Los ángeles no existen, simplemente fue mí mente en ese extraño sueño." — pensaba él, pero de repente todo a su alrededor se había detenido —. ¿Pero qué…?

— ¿Eso es lo que crees, Shinji? — preguntó una voz que él reconoció.

— Ayanami.

Frente suyo apareció la Rei que él había visto y que tal vez conocía en verdad.

— ¿Te ha gustado el mundo que deseaste? — preguntó ella —. En este mundo, Shinji, tú ya no tienes que pilotear el EVA.

Como si fuera cristal, la imagen del salón se quebró dejando únicamente a Asuka y a la otra Rei como la única conexión que había. Shinji se sorprendió por esto sintiendo temor y miedo, pero al ver como Rei se quitaba sus vendajes para mostrar su piel totalmente sana, él se sintió aliviado de alguna forma.

— ¿Eres tú, Rei?

— Sí y no, Shinji.

— Este mundo, sólo es lo que mi corazón desea, ¿No es así?

— Este es el mundo que has idealizado dentro del EVA — respondió Rei — un mundo que has idealizado con lo que anhelas, pero a la vez con lo que más te lástima.

El recuerdo de cuando combatió contra la Unidad 03 apareció en su mente. Ese día él se sintió la peor persona del mundo al haberle fallado a Asuka a quien volteó a ver para encontrarse a su amiga mutilada en su asiento y repitiendo su nombre con dolor.

— Ella jamás te culpó de eso

— Por favor, detente…

Asuka desapareció junto al recuerdo del error de hace quince años, pero ahora venía otro que él recordaba, pero que por ello era odiado.

— Después buscaste salvarme, alentado por las palabras de Misato. — dijo Rei quien le mostró otra escena de hace quince años — el día que todo comenzó y el día que tu alma se vio sellada en esta unidad.

Las imágenes del combate contra el ángel que había consumido a Rei le hicieron recordar todo lo que sintió en ese momento. Recordaba el dolor que había sentido al haber perdido a Asuka y lo mucho que temía perder a Rei, pero ya había sido tarde. Por su culpa, más de la mitad de la población pereció y por ello le temen y le detestan; era su maldición con la que debía cargar.

La Rei de ese mundo desapareció, pero al hacerlo soltó su SDAT el cual tomó con sus manos recordando lo que significaba para él.

— Siempre estás acostumbrado a recibir una aprobación.

— Padre…

Gendo Ikari ahora se mostraba ante su hijo. Shinji derramó lágrimas al verlo, parado y detestándole como siempre. Él intentó golpearlo sólo para ver que no era más que una ilusión.

— Si vas a temer a cada acción que hagas, entonces mejor no hagas nada — dijo Gendo para girarse y ver a su hijo —. Pero si tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo, hazlo sin importar quien se oponga y que la única persona que debe decidir su vida eres tú, Shinji.

— Él tiene razón, Shinji — dijo Yui apareciendo junto a su marido —. Este mundo que he creado junto a ti puede ser tu nuevo mundo, pero si puedes arreglar las cosas, si puedes lograr tomar una decisión… Entonces hazlo.

Shinji se encontraba sorprendido, pero también intentaba analizar las cosas.

— En este mundo puedes ser feliz; ya has sido feliz aquí por quince años. — declaró Rei —. Pero ambos sabemos que no deseas esto, Shinji.

— Pero todos me odian por lo que he hecho

— Te tienen miedo por el poder que llevas contigo — intervino Gendo — jamás en sus vidas han vista algo como eso y por eso le temen.

Él quería creer eso, pero en el fondo sabía que no sería así. Shinji conocía perfectamente el odio que Misato, Asuka, Maya, Ritsuko y que prácticamente todos le tenían. Incluso si renunciaba a esta realidad que él ya había creado y vivido, simplemente estaría condenado a vivir en un mundo donde el dolor siempre estaría presente.

— ¿Acaso has pensado en cómo me he sentido, idiota?

— Asuka… Yo

— No pienses en disculparte, tercero. Ya he tenido suficiente de ese miedo tuyo a la vida.

Shinji miró a Asuka notando como ella sonreía con dulzura en vez del odio con la que él la recordaba.

— Lamento mucho lo que hice — se disculpó él provocando molestia en ella.

— ¡Te he dicho que no te disculpes! ¡Por Dios! Creo que debo mostrarte algo para que dejes de llorar — moviendo sus dedos, Asuka mostró una imagen de ella y Shinji que impresionó al chico —. De verdad crees que te odio, pero es todo lo contrario. También tengo miedo Shinji, pero yo lucho para no tener miedo de ti ni de nadie y es por eso que te he lastimado.

Viendo la imagen que Asuka le mostraba, Shinji se dio cuenta que eran ellos dos debajo de un árbol y en los brazos de Asuka yacía un bebé.

— Esta es otra realidad, tercero; hay tantas realidades como personas y una muy diferente de la otra. — explicó Asuka.

— Cada realidad, Shinji, es una puerta a un mundo diferente — continuó Rei.

— Pero si lo ves de esta forma, la realidad que uno quiere crear sólo podrá nacer del despertar de vivir de cada uno. — dijo su madre para abrazarlo—. Fueron quince años donde pude estar junto a ti; incluso ahora tuve la oportunidad de salvarte, Shinji.

Shinji en ese momento comenzó a llorar por las palabras que le había dicho su madre. Y ahora, era el turno de su padre, o al menos, el padre que él deseó tener a su lado.

— Yo te temo, Shinji — dijo Gendo mientras se retiraba sus lentes — el día que perdí a tu madre, el día que todo cambios, yo tuve miedo de ti.

Él no sabía si lo que decía su padre era verdad o no, pero al final se acercó a él para entender de qué se trataba todo esto.

— He fallado como padre, eso no lo negaré; pero al final sé que has sido mejor hombre de lo que fui alguna vez —continuo Gendo para acercarse a su hijo —. Perdóname, Shinji.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, esas palabras que su corazón siempre había anhelado, toda la oscuridad en la que se vio envuelto comenzaba a quebrarse y rayos de luz comenzaron a verse. Gendo puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo quién no entendía mucho, pero al sentir el tacto de su padre se dio cuenta de algo y su corazón comenzó a doler de repente.

La oscuridad finalmente cedió y dio paso a un hermoso Edén que envolvió a Shinji en una validez sin precedentes y que reconoció como el amor que sus padres tenían por él.

— ¿Qué decides, Shinji? — preguntó Gendo.

— Yo… — Shinji se encontraba con dudas y volteó a ver a Asuka quien sonreía, pero derramaba lágrimas —. Asuka.

Shinji se apartó de su padre para ir con Asuka quien negaba con la cabeza.

— Asuka, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntaba él todo confundido.

— Te voy a extrañar, idiota —respondió ella —. Pero sin duda es ella quien más te necesita, ¿No?

Por un momento él no entendió nada hasta que se dio cuenta que esta realidad que él había creado también reflejaba los pensamientos de todas las personas que alguna vez fueron importantes en su vida y que además, existía una conexión con ellas.

Dándose cuenta que probablemente no podría regresar a este mundo que él creó, se sintió culpable por lo que hizo. Nuevamente condenó a Asuka, a su madre e incluso a su padre; una vida en la que él dejaría un fuerte vacío en ellos. Él en verdad quería quedarse, pero en el fondo sabía que no pertenecía a este lugar aunque el haya sido el arquitecto del mismo.

Él se maldecía al fallarle a Asuka, pero esta tomó su mano con gentileza para darle una sonrisa llena de confianza.

— No te atreves a llorar, ¿Me escuchaste? Sino, juro que te moleré a golpes —dijo ella para así abrazarlo —. No hagas tonterías, idiota pervertido.

— Asuka…

Shinji tomó la mano de Asuka y susurró unas palabras al oído de ella quien le regaló la sonrisa más grande que él jamás hubiera imaginado. Él ahora se encontraba apenado, pero contento por lo que había dicho y sabía que una vez fuera debía remediar todo cuanto antes.

— Bien, es hora que despiertes, idiota —comentó ella para alejarse de él —. ¡Despierta, Idiota!

Y así una vez más la oscuridad llegó.

El olor a sangre era lo que él olía y aquel dolor ya no existía más. Sus manos se encontraron con los controles que una vez le fueron prohibidos, pero que ahora regresaban a él. Su vista era borrosa, pero lo suficientemente buena para reconocer donde se encontraba y una vez que está se aclaró, toda la oscuridad se fue tras encenderse una pantalla que le decía que esperase.

— Asuka… Rei…

Todo lo que vivió fue tan real y en ese momento sintió algo en el su pecho el cual tomó dándose cuenta de lo que era.

— No volveré a fallar…

En ese momento su pantalla se activó y reveló lo que sucedía a su alrededor, percatándose que estaba en peligro. Antes de siquiera reaccionar a tiempo, su EVA ya se había movido por sí solo y tomó aquella lanza con sus manos sintiendo el fuerte dolor por la sincronización. Él no reconocía el EVA que le atacaba, pero sabía que quien buscaba matarlo no era Asuka.

De los pedazos una nueva lanza surgió y de inmediato apuntó a su contrincante quien se encontraba alejado de él. Si él iba a vivir, lucharía por vivir y no caer ante nadie. Él hizo una promesa y la cumpliría a toda costa.

— Juro que no les fallaré, Asuka.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Gracias por seguir esta historia que si bien, jamás será de las mejores en este fandom, sin duda es una de las que me siento orgulloso. Muchas gracias a todos y en especial a **nadaorlginal** quien me ha ayudado mucho. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos.

Con cariño... Yo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Más allá del deseo se encuentra un alma en pena.**

Cuando te dicen que no puedes hacer nada, que no sirves para nada, ¿En verdad lo crees? Dicen que la vida es un misterio y que por eso la vida es bella, pero el hombre siempre ha tratado de develar todos los misterios que ni una vida podrían hacerlo. Pero también, esos mismos misterios muchas veces se ven envueltos en otros misterios tras ser descubiertos y la curiosidad, bueno, lleva al hombre mucho más lejos.

En el año 2000 un cataclismo de proporciones bíblicas condenó al mundo de la noche a la mañana; los medios habían dicho que el impacto de un meteorito que colisionó con la Antártida fue el causante de la extinción de casi la mitad de la población de seres vivos en la Tierra. Por supuesto, aquella información había sido falsa y la ONU sabía que había algo macabro detrás de todo.

Casi quince años después, en Japón, la ciudad de Tokio III fue el escenario perfecto para que saliera a la luz lo que estaba oculto sobre el incidente del año 2000. Fue en esa misma fecha que un ser denominado «Ángel» atacó logrando que las fuerzas de Japón como de la ONU retrocedieran, dejando que un arma perfeccionada por una organización llamada NERV tomase el frente. Aquella noche la humanidad obtuvo su primera victoria, pero quien controlaba aquella arma sería la pieza fundamental para algo llamado «Tercer Impacto».

* * *

Alarmas sonaban y gritos eran escuchados por todos, esto era algo que a ella le molestaba siempre.

— Ahora que ha hecho, Yui. — se preguntó una joven de cabellera castaña.

La chica se levantó de su cama para ponerse una bata de laboratorio para salir de su habitación e ir a investigar el origen de los gritos. Ella ya se encontraba adivinando lo que sucedió, y siempre qué sucedía algo como eso, era su mentora la que los metía en problemas.

Al llegar a una puerta que decía laboratorio de nanotecnología, la joven abrió rápidamente la puerta para llevarse una sorpresa que la hizo reír de verdad.

— ¿Es en serio, Yui? — preguntó la joven a una mujer algo mayor que sonreía con nerviosidad.

— Creo que el día de hoy el plug suit explotó nuevamente al ponerlo en el LCL — respondió la mujer para mostrar un traje todo chamuscado —. Sería un buen momento para irnos y dejar que mi marido se haga cargo de todo esto, ¿No lo crees, Mari?

La joven sólo negaba con la cabeza por la actitud de su tutora que buscaba deslindarse de cualquier responsabilidad del proyecto al que fue encargada.

Una vez ambas salieron del laboratorio, fueron directamente hacia la casa de la mayor ya que hace tiempo que está quería ver a su hijo el cual se encontraba cuidado por una amiga suya. Para Mari esto era en cierta forma emocionante ya que vería al hijo de Yui después meses de haber nacido y esperaba darle un regalo que ella misma había comprado para él.

Yui notó la sonrisa en su estudiante notando que estaba ansiosa por conocer a su retoño.

— Se llama Shinji —dijo Yui sonriente—. Es un poco tímido con las personas, pero creo que se sentirá feliz al verte. — comentó ella notando la mirada de felicidad en Mari.

— Eso espero. Un día de estos deseo ser yo quien le enseñe todo lo relacionado con matemáticas y todo eso. — dijo la chica totalmente entusiasmada—. Además, creo que Shinji se sentiría orgullo del trabajo que llevas con la Unidad 01.

La mujer no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante las palabras que dijo su alumna.

— Creo que él se sentiría molesto si me ve en esa cosa, ya que después de todo pasaré mucho tiempo en ella que con mi familia. — respondió Yui con tranquilidad.

Mari no dijo nada ya que era verdad eso. El proyecto Evangelion tenía demasiado peso en las vidas de Yui como de su marido y el cuidado de un hijo se veía difícil por no decir imposible. Tanto Yui como su esposo buscaban que sus superiores les dejasen llevar a su hijo al laboratorio, pero siempre eran las mismas respuestas.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso hasta que al fin llegaron al hogar de los Ikari. Mari había quedado impresionada de ver una hermosa residencia muy moderna y con jardines bien cuidados que le daban un aspecto elegante a la vivienda. Yui fue la primera en bajar y echar un vistazo al hogar que no había pisado en meses por culpa de su trabajo; ella en verdad deseaba descansar un día junto a Shinji y su marido sin tener que preocuparse por el tonto proyecto.

— Bien, vamos. — dijo Yui.

Mari asintió y siguió a su tutora por unas escaleras que daban a la entrada ya que la casa se encontraba en una especie de pequeña colina. Al llegar a un punto, Mari pudo observar la ciudad que era construidos a lo lejos la cual llevaría el nombre de Tokio III. Tras ver aquello, Mari entendía un poco la razón de por qué Yui anhelaba tanto estar en su hogar junto a su familia.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la entrada, la puerta se abrió de repente revelando a una mujer hermosa que tenía un cabello castaño y ojos azules, pero que sin duda tenía algunos rasgos asiáticos. Yui no pudo evitar abrazar a su amiga quien se quejaba del exceso de amor que su amiga solía dar con los abrazos.

— Hace tiempo que no te veía, Kyoko. — dijo Yui con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Yui, me viste hace seis días en persona y además hablamos siempre por vídeo llamada. — señaló la otra mujer con seriedad.

— Sólo espero que tu hija no herede tu personalidad. — comentó Yui en voz baja.

La mujer gruñó un poco para después sonreír debido a la actitud de su amiga. Mari, quien se encontraba a lado de ellas, se sintió fuera de lugar al ver a ambas amigas disfrutando de su amistad de una manera un tanto peculiar. La chica al ver todo la escena se percató de que la mujer se encontraba embarazada cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ambas mujeres.

— Su nombre será, Asuka y espero que sea amiga del hijo de Yui. — dijo Kyoko quien notó como se sobresaltó Mari —. Tranquila, no muerdo a menos que te llames Yui Ikari y llames a las tres de la mañana para despertarme a mí y a Shinji.

Yui se sintió muy dolida por ese comentario y antes de poder decir algo fue callada por Kyoko.

— No busques defenderte, siempre eres así y lo sabes. — dijo Kyoko cruzada de brazos y notando como su amiga se deprimía.

— Lo lamento mucho, Kyoko. — se disculpó Yui rodeada de un aura de depresión.

Tanto Mari cómo Kyoko ignoraron las disculpas de Yui quien al ver esto casi sentía que su alma se iba de su cuerpo.

Una vez dejando de lado todo eso, las tres ingresaron a la casa la cual se encontraba un poco desordenada debido a que Kyoko en su estado no podía hacer mucho. Mari, quien entró por primera vez, se asombró de ver lo hermosa que lucía la vivienda y notando un cuadro donde Yui, Gendo y su hijo se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol de manzanas.

Mari no encontraba las palabras que describieran su asombro y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Kyoko y Yui ya no se encontraban junto a ella lo que causó un pánico enorme en la chica. Intentando buscarlas, ella accidentalmente llegó a la sala donde se encontraba un bebé arropado el cual descansaba en una mecedora tranquilamente.

Viendo esto, la curiosidad de Mari despertó y decidió asomarse para ver cómo era el bebé llevándose una gran sorpresa. Tomando al pequeño en brazos, Mari se dio cuenta que se trataba del pequeño Shinji debido al parecido que mostraba con su madre.

— Eres Shinji. — dijo Mari en voz baja.

La joven comenzó a mecer a Shinji en sus brazos, sonriente de ver cómo descansaba el pequeño y esperanzada de que algún día ella fuera vista por él como su hermana mayor. Sentándose, Mari comenzó a tararear una melodía a la cual el pequeño reaccionó con cierta felicidad. Ella no podía estar más orgullosa de sí misma, olvidando por completo a su mentora y a la amiga de esta quienes se encontraban viendo a lo lejos como la chica cuidaba del pequeño Shinji logrando hacer que Yui como Kyoko se sintieran felices tras ver que otra persona amaba al pequeño.

— Espero que un día Mari pueda cuidar de Asuka. — comentó Kyoko sonriente.

— Un día ella cuidará de ambos, tenlo por seguro. — declaró Yui muy feliz.

Pero aquella escena jamás se volvería a repetir en la vida.

Por azares del destino o no, la vida de las tres mujeres cambió para siempre. Debido a un accidente, Kyoko tuvo que regresar a Alemania donde nació su hija, pero ya no pudo regresar a Japón donde ella buscaba vivir junto a su pequeña hija; tiempo después Mari fue asignada a otro departamento lejos de Yui el cual buscaba trabajar directamente con pilotos de prueba para el proyecto EVA el cual estaba a cargo de los Ikari.

Con el tiempo Mari intentó regresar junto a su mentora y amiga con el fin de pasar tiempo juntos, pero al final, eso jamás pasó. Un día ocurrió un accidente que dejó marcados a todos las personas, en especial a ella y al marido de Yui. Durante un experimento de sincronización, la cápsula en donde se hallaba Yui comenzó a manifestar cambios en los parámetros normales al punto que ocurrió un evento en el que el cuerpo de la mujer regresaba al líquido de vida del cual se teorizaba que provenían todos los seres vivos; alarmados y desesperados, abrieron la capsular intentando buscarla, pero ya había sido tarde, Ikari Yui había muerto y nada la iba a traer de vuelta.

La pérdida de una de las mentes claves en el proyecto obligó a que una nueva rama de MURDUK fuese creada en el corazón de la próxima capital de Japón. Ante esta noticia, la joven estudiante de Yui fue notificada para que de manera inmediata fuera a NERV a tomar parte del proyecto de los EVA. La chica se quedó sin palabras tan pronto pisó el suelo del Geo Frente para ver cómo los rascacielos tendían del techo del lugar donde más arriba se encontraba una ciudad fortaleza.

— Señorita Makinami—habló un guardia llamando la atención de Mari—. El comandante espera su llegada.

— S-Sí, lo lamento— dijo ella para seguir al guardia.

Justo cuando entró, se percató del ambiente casi misterioso y divino que el lugar poseía. Tras caminar por los laberinticos pasillos de la pirámide, Mari por fin llegó con su superior llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Gendo Ikari acompañado del doctor Fuyuutzuki Kozo.

— Bienvenida sea a NERV, señorita Makinami —saludó Fuyuutzuki con cortesía.

— Es bueno saber que ha llevado sana y salva — dijo Gendo con una sonrisa en su rostro —. Te aseguro que tú trabajo será tan esencial como lo fue el de Yui; es más, me atrevo a decir que eres su sucesora en un aspecto tan importante como lo es este.

Gendo le extendió unos documentos a la joven quien los tomó sin dudar sólo para darse cuenta que su trabajo se encontraría ligado directamente con el último objetivo de su mentora.

— ¿Q-Quieren que pilotee esa cosa? —preguntó Mari sin poder creer lo que le pedían—. ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Yui murió al intentar hacer eso! ¡Simplemente no podré sincronizarme con la Unidad 01! —explicó Mari intentando hacer entrar en razón a los dos hombres.

— Por eso serás un piloto de prueba para una unidad distinta a la 01 — dijo el comandante sin dejar esa sonrisa de confianza—. Toma tus cosas y prepárate, mañana será tu primer día.

Mari iba a protestar ante la decisión tomada por el marido de Yui, pero antes de siquiera decir algo, dos guardias aparecieron detrás de ella para llevarla a su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Durante el trayecto, la joven pensaba mucho en todo lo que su vida había cambiado desde que se separó de su mentora. Ya no habían explosiones donde las risas fluyeran ni días en los que podía dormir tranquilamente a lado de la mujer que la cobijo bajo su docencia. Hace tiempo que su vida, la vida de todos había acabado desde su punto de vista.

De repente, ella logró pasar por una sección llamada "las jaulas" donde su cuerpo se estremeció al ver encadenado al gigante que tomó la vida de su mentora.

— El EVA 01 — pronunció ella totalmente asombrada.

Muchos rumores corrían acerca del EVA, pero al verlo podía notar una presencia que helaría a cualquiera. De repente y gracias a que nadie la veía excepto Mari, el EVA 01 iluminó sus ojos, encendiéndose y dejando en claro para la chica que había algo familiar en el EVA.

Una vez llegó a su lugar de trabajo, de inmediato ingresó en la computadora intentando buscar algo de información con respecto al incidente de Yui y también sobre el EVA 01 sin éxito alguno. Al ver que su búsqueda sería infructuosa por el momento, Mari decidió relajarse lo más que podía para así pensar con claridad sobre lo que haría y para qué lo haría.

— Es obvio que existe algo más detrás de todo está fachada sobre la investigación de la unidad 01 — se dijo a sí misma para dar un largo suspiro—. Sin duda será muy difícil el trabajar con todo esto.

Ella dio un rápido vistazo a todos los documentos que tenía en su mesa viendo planos sobre el interior de la cápsula del piloto y también sobre los trajes que ellos usarían. Al ver lo complicado que sería una adaptación neuronal hombre-máquina, ella de inmediato comenzó a trazar un mapeo sobre las áreas más importantes del cerebro sin saber lo que su investigación lograría hacer.

Al cabo de unos meses, Mari pudo finalizar con el prototipo del traje que los futuros pilotos usarían. Aquella prenda se veía holgada y llevaba un color verde un tanto triste ya que no tuvo tiempo de decidir el color con el que pintaría su traje. Todos se encontraban esperando a que ella ingresará a la cápsula, incluidos el comandante que le veía de manera atenta.

— "Puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo hacerlo y juro que no te defraudaré, Yui." —ella de inmediato ingresó a la cápsula para sentarse e iniciar la simulación—. Inicio de fases; preparando el protocolo EVA… Sincronización con MAGI positiva.

Mari se mostraba feliz de ver su progreso y en ese momento un líquido comenzó a ingresar a su cápsula.

— LCL ingresando, todos los sistemas se encuentran al cien por ciento.

— Inicia la simulación de sincronización EVA, Mari — ordenó Gendo.

— Recibido

La chica comenzó con el proceso de simulación de la Unidad 01 el cual obtuvo de unos datos que Ikari Yui recolectó antes del incidente de contacto. Todo lo que los ojos de Mari comenzaron a ver fueron todos los colores que existían dando una mirada diferente de lo que hacía y maravillándola con tal espectáculo.

— Es hermoso. — comentó ella para después ver un cielo vasto.

Mari no podía estar más orgullosa de su trabajo. De repente y sin previo aviso, aquella imagen cambió mostrando un rojo carmesí que la aterró por completo y viendo como un objeto albino caía del cielo impactando directamente contra un océano de tintes anaranjados dejándola confundida.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? — se preguntó ella intentando apagar el programa —. ¿Pero qué…

— ¿No quieres regresar junto a mí, Mari?

La joven reconoció a la dueña de esa voz mirando en dirección a la pantalla y viendo frente a ella a su mentora junto a dos niños.

— Yui — pronunció Mari sin poder creer que se trataba de ella.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo, Mari. — dijo la joven mujer la cual se acercó a su estudiante para tomarla del rostro con delicadeza —. Te he extrañado todos estos años.

— Yui…

Mari podía sentir las manos de Yui acariciar su rostro provocando que esta llorase al poder sentir y ver una vez más a su amiga. Ella no quería volver a alejarse de ella, no, ella quería quedarse junto a Yui para siempre. De repente, ella sintió como dos personas más le abrazaban viendo que se trataba de una niña de cabello naranja y de un niño muy familiar para ella.

— Hermana mayor — dijo el niño sonriendo.

— Una princesa — dijo la niña totalmente maravillada.

— Quédate junto a nosotros, no tienes por qué irte de nuevo, Mari.

La chica quería hacerlo, deseaba con toda su alma quedarse a lado de su mentora, pero no sabía que eso se podría. De inmediato, todo lo que vio se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para nuevamente mostrar esos colores que al principio vio.

Ella al ver esto comenzó a apretar los botones con desesperación exclamando que deseaba quedarse junto a ella, pero era inútil. Mari se encontró a si misma llorando nuevamente y pudo ver en el reflejo del cristal su rostro dándose cuenta lo mal que se veía.

— Lo lamento Yui, nuevamente he llorado como tonta. — de inmediato se secó las lágrimas y acomodó sus anteojos —. Esto sólo fue una ilusión, estoy tan desesperada y… Creo que lo mejor será descansar.

Justo cuando ella abrió la cápsula un montón de personas armadas junto a algunos técnicos y científicos le veían con completo asombro causando que se sintiera un tanto sofocada.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó ella también confundida.

Toda esa historia, todos esos recuerdos ahora eran vistos por Mari como algo preciado para ella. Durante casi quince años mantuvo esos recuerdos a su lado permitiéndole recordar quién era ella y cuál era su nuevo propósito. Lamentablemente para ella, ahora su cambio de planes la estaban llevando directamente fuera de la WUNDER.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó ella.

Justo en el momento en que debía acabar a Shinji, este despierta y comienza a hacerla retroceder. Sí, como si ser piloto fuera lo mejor en esos momentos.

— ¡No pienso perder ante ti, Ikari! — gritó ella intentando hacer retroceder al EVA 01 —. No me interesa que seas el hijo del comandante Ikari, yo no pienso dejar que condenes al mundo nuevamente.

Ella desesperadamente intentaba vencer al EVA del hijo de Yui, pero cada ataque que daba era interceptado por el recién recuperado piloto el cual buscaba hundir su lanza en el núcleo de su EVA. Mari poco a poco comenzaba a retroceder más hasta que fue ayudada por los cañones de la WUNDER activados por Maya quien ansiaba ver la caída del joven Ikari.

Al ver esto, Mari de inmediato dio un salto para salir del área de ataque de Shinji sólo para llegar a lado del EVA caído de Asuka. En un movimiento desesperado, Mari tomó el cuerpo inmóvil de la unidad 02 y lo uso como escudo humano con el fin de detener el combate a sabiendas de los sentimientos que Shinji tenía por aquella pelirroja.

— Lo lamento, princesa, pero debo parar todo esto. — dijo Mari para activar su micrófono con el fin de que Shinji la escuche—. ¡Shinji! Sé que me puedes escuchar, detén todo esto ahora mismo, o si no Asuka saldrá lastimada de todo esto.

El EVA soltó un poderoso rugido el cual causó que Mari sintiera escalofríos al escucharle.

Los cañones de la WUNDER continuaron atacando a la poderosa unidad la cual comenzó a brillar en tonos naranjas demostrando una vez más que podía acceder a tal estado sin tener la necesidad de estar en contacto directo con Lilith. De inmediato, el poderoso campo AT de la unidad se desplegó con gran velocidad logrando repeler los ataques y de paso destruir los cañones dejando a la nave sin forma de protegerse.

Mari viendo en la situación que se encontraba intentaba buscar una forma de terminar esta pelea, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde que la única forma de terminar todo esto era que Shinji saliese victorioso.

— Mierda, no puedo creer que sea incapaz de derrotarlo aún sabiendo como sirve un EVA. — declaró Mari totalmente derrotada —. ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no puede acabar así!

La chica se sentía frustrada por primera vez después de mucho tiempo y se veía incapaz de poder siquiera responder a las órdenes que le daban sus superiores. Mari se encontraba sin ninguna idea lo cual le parecía gracioso con todo lo que había vivido.

— Así se siente, ¿No? El día que uno al fin siente que va a morir.

Ella al final se había relajado una vez más y miró en dirección de Shinji para verlo cargar su lanza preparándola para lanzarla. Mari soltó un suspiro y pese a las advertencias como los gritos de desesperación de Misato y Ritsuko, ella simplemente apagó su conexión con el puente para evitar que sus últimos minutos sean un dolor de cabeza para ella.

— Yui, Shinji; lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado —. Dijo Mari y en ese momento soltó a la unidad 02—. Princesa, lamento mucho haberte puesto como piloto de pruebas de la Unidad 03 — confesó ella para estirarse y dar una gran sonrisa—. Sorpréndeme, Ikari Shinji.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La melodía en la cima del mundo

* * *

Podía sentirlo, lo sentía de verdad; él podía sentir la brisa en lo más alto del cielo tocar su rostro, las nubes se veían hermosas y majestuosas a su criterio. Todo se veía hermoso, incluso aquella luna sangrante daba un toque especial a la hermosa pintura que la naturaleza creó para él.

En ese momento sus manos apretaron la lanza de Longinus que su propio Eva había creado y con la cual terminaría para siempre con la vida de la cuarta niña. No sentía temor, tampoco tristeza, no sentía desesperación ni sufrimiento por lo que iba a hacer, la verdad ya no le importaba nadie en esos momentos, excepto ella.

—Asuka

Sabía que se había equivocado, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y la había lastimado no sólo a ella, pero, ¿acaso el tampoco estaba herido? Era claro que Misato, ni la doctora Ritsuko, ni siquiera ella habían pensando en cómo se sentiría él si despertara en un mundo que ha cambiado, diciéndole que no puede hacer lo que siempre le ordenaban y con ser amenazado de muerte para elegir entre su padre o su ex tutora.

¿Podía escoger su camino ahora?

Ya nada le importaba; las órdenes, las órdenes ya no tenían sentido ya que él era piloto de NERV, pero está había quedado disuelta hace ya bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo su EVA sobreviviría sin mantenimiento? La verdad era que él ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su EVA, y sabía que su madre lo cuidaba a él ya que su alma radicaba en dentro de la poderosa Unidad. Él era libre ahora de escoger su camino, sin estar involucrado con nadie…

O al menos eso quería él.

—¿Quieres ser uno conmigo, Shinji?

—Asuka

—Shinji, ¡Idiota! ¿Qué no ves que yo soy la mejor piloto?

—Asuka

—¿Quieres que nos besemos?

Shinji se encontró a si mismo riendo un poco tras ver imágenes de recuerdos que no eran de él, pero que sin duda demostraban una vida donde él no cometió el error de ignorarla por completo. Alzó su vista y se encontró a Ayanami junto a Kaworu, Adán y Lilith, frente a él. No pudo evitar sonreír más ya que eso le traía recuerdos.

—¿Cuál es tu decisión, Shinji?—preguntó Lilith.

—La decisión que tomes hoy definirá tu forma de ver el futuro que deseas.—agregó Kaworu sonriendo—. Pero al final será la decisión que tú tomes sobre este mundo.

Shinji cerró sus ojos por un momento para pensar lo que haría. Relajándose, dejó que el alma de su madre tomara control total del EVA y también para que él pudiera entablar una conversación con ella antes de decidir qué hacer con todo.

—¿Tú qué dices, madre?—preguntó Shinji sumergiéndose aún más con el EVA.

—Eres tú quien decide eso, cariño—le contestó su madre quien se aparecía frente a él—. Ya has visto tantos universos; cada uno tan distinto del otro, pero siempre lo mismo, ¿No lo crees? La decisión que vayas a tomar hoy, será únicamente tuya, Shinji.

El dio un suspiro tras oír a su madre. Si lo pensaba bien, ella tenía razón en todo lo que ella dijo. Si temía, todo podría irse al fiasco, pero ahora que había encontrado el coraje necesario para salvar a Asuka, no dejaría que nadie más lo intimidase.

Kaworu, Lilith y su madre, los tres lo miraban esperando la respuesta que el joven chico diera, pero fuera cual fuera, ellos apoyarían la decisión que tomaste el chico. Tan pronto como observaron, Shinji sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo. El dolor no era más que ficticio ya que no había peligro alguno, pero él sentía que algo dentro de él dolía y pudo observar en el tablero la imagen del casi tercer Impacto que hizo hace casi quince años.

«Lo he decidido ya. Mi decisión es no rendirme jamás, y tampoco fallarles de nuevo como hace quince años. La decisión que tomé será mi responsabilidad siempre.»

Todos dentro de la nave miraban con expresiones de horror como la lanza se encontraba cerca del núcleo de la unidad donde se hallaba la cuarta niña. Hasta ahora nadie había dicho palabra alguna al verse fracasar tras no poder detener al EVA 01; sabían que el destino de todos ya estaba sellado y rezaban porque su muerte fuera rápida e indolora.

La capitana Katsuragi había presenciado todo desde el comienzo, y de hecho, fue ella quién desencadenó todo esto. Nuevamente había cometido un error imperdonable y quería remediar todo, pero ahora era consciente de que ella nunca sería perdonada. Había dudado de él e incluso lo había amenazado de muerte en más de una ocasión; tras discutir con él fuertemente y en un acto de cólera, ella desenfundó su arma para dispararle en el pecho para sorpresa de ambos.

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y podía apreciar aquella mirada color cobalto viéndola directamente con una expresión de miedo, desesperación y tristeza. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de su acto, trató de acercarse a Shinji sólo para ver cómo este se alejaba de ella rumbo a las jaulas. En ese momento un fuerte rugido se escuchó y las alarmas se dispararon. No supo en que momento ella se encontraba de rodillas tocando la sangre que había en el piso, pero algo era seguro, ella había condenado al mundo por segunda vez.

Y ahora esperaba el veredicto de su juez.

—Ya no queda nada por hacer—pronunció Ritsuko asombrada tras ver cómo Shinji controlaba en su totalidad al EVA—, quién diría que ese niño había nacido para ser el verdugo de todos nosotros. Nuestros errores, todo lo que hemos hecho, serán juzgados por él.

Todos se quedaron en silencio absoluto tras oír las palabras de la mujer más brillante sobre la Tierra. Si sus palabras era verdad, y lo eran, entonces ya no quedaba nada más por hacer. Todo mundo dejó lo que estaban haciendo para acercarse y pasar sus últimos minutos de vida juntos.

—¡Ábrete, maldita sea!

Nuevamente su EVA perdió imagen como comunicación. Estar a oscuras no era algo que ella disfrutara, pero al menos trataba de hacer su lucha para salir fuera. Dando fuertes patadas, escuchó como unos tornillos salían tras recibir los fuertes golpes de la furiosa alemana les daba. Asuka sonrió por eso y se dijo a su misma que faltaba poco para reunirse con Shinji.

—¡¿Quién carajos diseñó esto?!—exclamó ella para seguir dando patadas.

A ella ya no le importaba la humanidad, tampoco le importaban las órdenes de Misato, ella sólo quería seguir lo que su corazón ansiaba.

—¡Que te abras!

Un fuerte estruendo logró calmar a la chica. Asuka se encontró a si misma sin poder mover un solo músculo. Al principio sintió temor, después ansiedad y al final, calidez. No sabía de qué se trataba todo esto, pero era una sensación que no recordaba desde hace casi veinticinco años. Por un momento creyó haber muerto, pero podía escuchar su corazón latir por el silencio de la cápsula.

Con su ojo bueno miró a todos lados sin encontrar nada que la estuviera reteniendo. De repente, ella sintió como si alguien la estuviera abrazando de manera cariñosa y suave. Entonces ella fue capaz de recordar a la persona que lograba hacerla sentir así para verse a si misma llorando una vez más.

—¿Mamá?—preguntó ella con temor.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pude conversar contigo, niña tonta—la voy que había hablado era ella, era Kyoko—. Dime, ¿Has pensado en las palabras que Lilith te ha dicho?

Asuka no respondió nada y simplemente se agarró a llorar fuertemente para sorpresa de su madre. La chica no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, se encontraba llorando tras escuchar la voz de su madre. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que su madre siempre la había protegido. El significado del campo AT y su sincronización casi perfecta con el EVA; su madre jamás la había abandonado y siempre se encontró a su lado.

—Lo entiendo ahora, madre.

De repente todo a su alrededor se comenzaba a desquebrajar. La joven alemana miró con sorpresa todo para de repente ver como todo se rompía como un cristal. En ese momento una luz iluminó el lugar, dejándola ver un hermoso paisaje con flores. Asuka sabía que esto era irreal, tan sólo era una ilusión de su mente desesperada, pero en de pronto sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

—Aún te falta por entender muchas cosas, mi niña—susurró una mujer al oído de Asuka.

—Mamá—pronunció Asuka con voz quebradiza—. ¡Mamá!—gritó ella para girarse y ver que en verdad su madre se encontraba ahí, junto a ella.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Asuka—dijo Kyoko notando las lágrimas en los ojos de su hija—. Pensé que ya no ibas a llorar nunca más.

Kyoko dejó escapar una pequeña risa, pero entonces notó que su pequeña hija miraba al suelo logrando saber lo que sucedía. La mujer se lamentaba no haber podido ser como su amiga, al menos ella pudo manifestarse antes para su hijo, en cambio ella, ni siquiera había podido ayudar a su pequeña más que en su sincronización. Asuka temblaba y trataba de decirle algo a su madre, pero ella en ese momento puso una mano en el hombro de su hija regalándole una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Asuka—llamó Kyoko a su hija—. He estado orgullosa de ti desde que naciste. Te he visto crecer para ser la mejor piloto de EVA, e incluso, he visto casi veinticinco años de tu vida, los primeros diez que creciste y los otros quince de la maldición.

Asuka miró como su madre tenía ahora un rostro afligido tras decir eso último. Había olvidado por un momento su condición y lo que esta conllevaba.

—Pero aún así, me siento feliz—en ese momento Asuka miró a su madre quien estaba más contenta—. Al final, también te he visto enamorada.

El color en el rostro de Asuka pasó a ser uno similar a su traje. Sus piernas flaquearon y de su boca salían palabras en un dialecto extraño. Kyoko notaba como su hija se hallaba avergonzada tras eso último, pero no podía culparla. Tomando a su hija con la mano, levantó el rostro de Asuka para que está pudiera verla mejor notando el parche que ella llevaba.

Analizando el parche con su mirada, Kyoko notó la contaminación del ángel en el cuerpo de su hija y algo más. No fue difícil para la mayor encontrar el botón del traje de su hija, oprimiéndolo y sacando rápidamente aquel pedazo de tela y goma que era sencillo de romper si no se tenía cuidado. Fue entonces que Kyoko notó las marcas de guerra que su hija tenía en el cuerpo.

Hace más de quince años que Asuka había sufrido por culpa de los planes de NERV y de Gendo; su cuerpo era un claro recordatorio de su lucha, pero también era su manera de recordar su fracaso. En repetidas ocasiones, aquellas cicatrices le causaban dolor, no sólo físico, sino también mental. Ella era capaz de recordar el sabor de su sangre, el dolor agudo de su brazo derecho y su ojo; recordaba el quirófano y los doctores, también el largo proceso que llevó para despertar solo para darse cuenta de que el mundo que ella había protegido se encontraba al borde del colapso. Cuando por fin pudo saber toda la información que Misato le dio, un gran odio había nacido en su corazón.

Ikari Shinji había condenado el mundo al hacer un Tercer Impacto casi en su totalidad, pero había sido detenido por el quinto niño, Nagisa Kaworu. Desde ese momento ella juró que odiaría a Shinji toda su vida por haber arruinado no sólo su futuro, sino el de todos… O al menos eso se había repetido por quince años hasta que nuevamente se reencontró con él.

—Es fácil engañarnos, pero si sigues engañándote siempre, tarde o temprano la realidad nos va a alcanzar.

La chica observó a su alrededor notando como otra yo suya se la pasaba insultando a Shinji a cada rato. El lugar en donde estaban era familiar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaban en el departamento de Misato.

—Creí haberte enseñado modales—comentó Kyoko viendo cómo su hija pateaba al pobre Ikari que no se defendía ante el maltrato—, pero creo que me pude haber equivocado. Has hecho las cosas siempre a tu manera, pero jamás creí que llegarías a este punto, Asuka.

Kyoko se mostraba muy decepcionada de la forma de actuar de su hija quien se sintió algo triste por ver que efectivamente se equivocaba.

—Lo lamento—dijo Asuka en un tono similar el del tercer niño.

—Ya no puedes regresar el tiempo, Asuka—Kyoko notó la mirada triste que su hija le daba—, pero al final remediaste todo, o al menos eso intentaste.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la segunda niña tras recordar que había desobedecido las órdenes de sus superiores por los sentimientos que ella seguía teniendo por aquel idiota. Las imágenes que se habían formado comenzaron a desaparecer, dando paso a un inmenso campo de girasoles donde ambas mujeres se hallaron a sí mismas con una sonrisa orgullosa en cada una.

Lilith observaba de lejos a ambas mujeres las cuales hablaban en medio del campo. Ella había permitido que Kyoko logrará comunicarse con su hija, la cual nuevamente le demostró que iba a luchar por Shinji. Lilith decidió dar un paseo por aquel lugar en lo que madre e hija se despedían.

Asuka sostenía su traje, viéndolo y notando lo mucho que le había durado. Por un instante, ella decidió desecharlo al traerle amargos recuerdos, pero sabía que tampoco debía mantenerse desnuda, incluso si era en su propio EVA. Kyoko sonreía viendo a su hija y con el tiempo encima, decidió darle un regalo a ella gracias a Lilith a la cual ya había detectado. Llevando su mano al ojo dañado de su hija, Kyoko comenzó a retirar aquel objeto que lo cubría, viendo cómo este se hallaba en un tono verde grisáceo.

—En verdad sufriste la contaminación de un Ángel.

—Nadie ha podido ayudarme.

La madre notó como su hija le miraba logrando ver que ella aun era su pequeña Asuka. Un fuerte estruendo llamó la atención de ambas y a lo lejos la figura del Eva 02 se alzaba dando una imagen de orgullo para la madre.

—Hay una manera de eliminarla, pero para eso se debe de llegar a rebasar el 400% de sincronización con el Eva—explicó Yui mirando a su hija—. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo, niña tonta?

—¡Por supuesto!—exclamó la joven evidentemente molesta por el comentario de su madre—. Después de todo, yo soy la mejor para hacer este trabajo y no el tonto de Shinji.

Kyoko movía la cabeza de lado a lado por la actitud orgullosa de su hija, pero aquello había sido heredado de ella. La mujer dio un último abrazo a su pequeña la cual correspondió al mismo sintiendo la calidez de la mujer que le dio la vida. El crujido del cristal rompiéndose llegó a los oídos de Asuka; todo se desquebrajaba dando lugar a una oscuridad que la aterró, pero al estar abrazada por su madre, dejó de lado todo el temor.

—Asuka, vive por mí

El Eva 01 detuvo su ataque de repente para sorpresa de todos. Mari miraba extrañada la razón por la que Shinji se detuvo, ya que ella creía firmemente en que este sería el final. Todos dentro de la nave se preguntaban si el chico se había apiadado de ellos, en cambio algunos, sabían que ya habían llegado muy lejos como para que él les perdonara la vida.

Misato se encontraba esperando el último movimiento de quién alguna vez fue su luz en momentos difíciles, pero que ahora era todo lo contrario. Ella tenía las emociones al tope tras la batalla y rezaba para que Shinji la perdonase, pero sabía que eso sería imposible después de lo que había hecho momentos atrás.

—¿Por qué no ataca?—se preguntó Ritsuko viendo la imagen del Eva.

—¡La sincronización de Asuka y Shinji está subiendo al mismo tiempo!—gritó Maya llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

—¡Imposible!—Ritsuko se encontraba reacia ante el hecho de que ambos niños se sincronizarán a la vez—. ¡La última vez que lo hicieron fue contra el ángel que se dividía! ¿Cómo es posible que los dos nuevamente pudieran hacer algo así?

La doctora se veía incapaz de hallar la respuesta ante lo dicho por Maya, pero Misato por su parte ya había dado con dicha respuesta.

Cuando aquel ángel atacó, ella les había pedido a ambos que se sincronizarán entre ellos; los dos debían bailar para ganar. El plan había sido trazado por ella y durante días los dos niños convivieron entre ellos logrando sin comparación una excelente sincronización entre ambos que resultó al final lo que venció a aquel enemigo que los agobió al inicio. Ella se enorgulleció en el fondo tras ver que ambos habían logrado conservar algo, incluso después de quince años.

Shinji quien estaba dentro del Eva había parado en seco tras escuchar la voz de Asuka que le gritaba. Él miró a todos lados, e incluso su madre como Kaworu se sorprendieron al ver una conexión entre dos almas que se hallaban separadas entre sí, pero que ahora se habían unido.

—¡Asuka!—gritó Shinji desde su cabina.

—¡Idiota!—contestó ella—. Estoy aquí, contigo.

Una luz blanca con toques azules iluminó el lugar de forma muy similar a lo que sucedió cuando él trató de rescatar a Ayanami del ángel. Shinji miró a lo lejos logrando encontrar a Asuka la cual se encontraba desnuda y golpeando una pared invisible.

—¡Asuka!—gritó él con miedo al verla así.

Las piernas del joven Ikari se movieron solas y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba cerca de la chica a la que salvó. Lágrimas bajaban por su rostro tras ver a la segunda niña sonreír y llorando a la vez. Poco le importó a Shinji golpear esa pared que los separaba, él no la iba a perder a ella como había sucedido con Ayanami.

—¡Asuka! ¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí!—Shinji comenzó a golpear la pared desesperado para sacar a su amiga de ahí.

Asuka, quien miraba todo con alegría, notó como la piel de Shinji comenzaba a desquebrajarse con cada golpe que él daba. Ella se encontraba horrorizada con tal imagen e incluso pidió que parara, pero él hizo caso omiso y decidió que la salvaría. El dolor inundaba la mente del joven Ikari quien parecía que en cualquier momento sucumbiría ante el mismo, pero su voluntad fue mayor y aquel muro invisible comenzó a mostrar grietas en color naranja.

«¡Ayanami! ¡Perdóname no haber podido salvarte en el pasado, pero ahora sé que podré salvarla a ella de todo lo que nos han hecho!»

El Eva comenzó a rugir y a tener aquella tonalidad brillante de hace quince años; una aureola apareció sobre la cabeza del Eva señalando el comienzo de lo que más temían todos. La lanza de Longinus había cambiado su dirección hacia el núcleo del Eva 02 de Asuka el cual absorbió la lanza logrando hacer que el mismo Eva estallase en un mar rojo del cual comenzó a aparecer una figura femenina cuya imagen era la de la segunda niña.

Todos los presentes miraron asombrados lo que había sucedido y muchos de ellos ya habían aceptado su destino. Un nuevo impacto se había formado de una manera distinta a la usual y eso había hecho que Katsuragi Misato se diera cuenta de todos sus pecados.

El cielo se tiñó de un color carmesí con tintes violetas y varias alas se desplegaron del Eva 01 la cual rugía con fuerza. La unidad atrajo a ser carmesí con la forma de Asuka de la misma manera que hizo con la versión de Ayanami, pero en esta ocasión la abrazó con ambas manos de una forma protectora para no perder nunca más a la persona por quien luchaba. Todo era rápido para los ojos de los miembros de WILLE quienes se sentaron a esperar su juicio que el joven Ikari llevaba a cabo.

Una chica de cabello azul y mirada carmesí presenciaba todo a lo lejos en otra nave acompañada de una joven de cabellera castaña la cual tomaba de la mano a la primera. Suzuhara Sakura observaba todo con tranquilidad y sin temor, cosa que había sorprendido a Rei IV.

—Incluso ahora, la escena que veo es hermosa—comentó Sakura viendo como el Eva se unía con Asuka—. Parece ser que ellos dos siempre están destinados a estar juntos.

Ayanami no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se quedó observando lo que un Impacto provocaba y la cantidad de energía que liberaba le hizo entender lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser un Eva desatado por la pérdida y el amor.

—¿Crees que ellos dos sean felices?—preguntó Sakura mirando de reojo a Rei.

—No lo sé—fue la respuesta de ella.

Shinji tras varios intentos logró destruir aquel muro el cual cayó ante él dejándolo tomar a Asuka quien tomó la mano de él para escapar de aquel lugar, no sin antes voltear y ver a su madre a lo lejos la cual se despedía de ella con una sonrisa.

—Asuka—habló él en voz baja—. Nuevamente cometí un error.

La segunda niña envolvió con sus brazos al chico quien la abrazaba con toda sus fuerzas.

—Me salvaste—dijo ella feliz—, nos has salvado a todos, Shinji. Gracias.

Ambos niños al final se habían logrado reunir gracias a Lilith la cual había ayudado a Kyoko con su hija para que está pudiera escapar del destino que ya había sido escrito. Los dos se encontraban abrazados en aquel espacio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin saber lo que sucedía afuera.

Cuando ambos cuerpos se unieron en uno solo, Lilith nació nuevamente al estar el alma de Lilith y Adán juntos de nuevo, sin saberlo. Una figura humanoide apareció de repente frente al barco asustando a todos y logrando hacer que Rei se quedara impresionada por lo que veía.

—Así que esa es Lilith—pronunció Sakura—. Jamás creí llegar a tener la edad para ver algo como esto tan de cerca.

Lilith, quien hace quince años había sido sellada por Kaworu con la lanza de Longinus, nuevamente había emergido tras haberse unido con Adán y poseer su alma. La liberación de la unidad 01 había sido un éxito que hace años SEELE había anhelado y que ahora se estaba cumpliendo gracias a la voluntad del joven Ikari.

—Es inmensa—pronunció Ritsuko tras ver cómo aquel ser parecido a Ayanami los tomaba en manos—. Así que este es el poder que SEELE buscaba liberar en verdad.

Misato veía todo con una sonrisa al final a diferencia del resto de la tripulación.

«Así es el final de todo esto, ¿Eh, Kaji? Al final esos dos resultaron ser más que nosotros y no pudimos evitarlo. Espero que un día Shinji-kun pueda perdonarnos, pero por ahora lo mejor será esperar.»

El fin del mundo había comenzado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love is (not) destructive**

* * *

El amor (no) es destructivo

La creación, todo aquello que Dios había hecho en base a su criterio se encontraba a punto de cambiar una vez más. El cielo, la Tierra y el Universo comenzaban a ser alterados por el poder que liberaba los sentimientos encadenados de los dos niños cuyas vidas ya habían sido escritas.

Alzándose sobre aquel pequeño planeta, se hallaba Lilith, la primera mujer cuya imagen pasó a ser la de Ayanami Rei y junto a ella aparecía la figura de Nagisa Kaworu. El ciclo se repetía nuevamente, siempre con el mismo resultado. Dentro del Evangelion se encontraba Shinji junto a Asuka, protegidos por la atenta mirada de Yui quien funcionaba como catalizador de la energía liberada.

Si alguna vez el mundo sintió el horror un de un impacto donde nadie decidía el destino de la humanidad, bueno, era momento de que tuvieran miedo. Sí, miedo, después de todo lo que habían hecho, después de todo el sufrimiento que habían causado. Dicen que el destino del hombre se encuentra en sus semillas, tal vez, sólo tal vez regresar a su forma primitiva serviría para que las barreras de la individualidad desaparezcan junto al dolor de un alma solitaria, ya que al final todos se encontraban solos en un mundo que hace tiempo había muerto.

A lo lejos, la WUNDER se encontraba contemplando la figura de un auténtico Dios que decidiría el fin del mundo como lo conocían. Nadie sabía que sucedía dentro de la unidad 01, pero se podían dar una idea al ver que dos de los pilotos formaban al gigantesco ser en cuanto a apariencia se refieren. Misato Katsuragi había salido de aquel lugar para estar afuera tomando aire y abriendo una lata de su cerveza favorita que guardo para una ocasión especial.

Sabía rara, tal vez por el tiempo que había estado guardada, pero no le importaba. Su corazón luchaba para no derramar lágrimas, pero tras ver lo que ella nuevamente había causado, estás bajaban por sus mejillas como si de una cascada se tratase. Había fracasado estrepitosamente; había alejado a ambos niños de ella y ahora quería que su vida terminase para que al fin pudiera pagar por sus pecados.

—Si me hubieran dicho que esto sucedería, me hubiera dedicado a la relojería—murmuró ella para recargarse en el barandal mientras su vista se fijaba en Lilith—. Nuevamente me he equivocado, Kaji. Espero un día poder estar junto a ellos y no fallarles nunca más.

La capitana soltó una risa. Ella se dejó caer al frío suelo metálico mientras esperaba su inminente final.

—Me hubiera gustado hacer cosas de adultos contigo, Shinji-kun.

Lejos de todo ese lugar, en una zona protegida, se encontraban dos hombres los cuales comprendía lo que sucedía. Ambos se mostraban tranquilos pese al destino que les aguardaba, ya que después de todo, ellos fueron detonantes de todo esto.

—Parece ser que su hijo ha logrado desencadenar el poder de la unidad 01—comentó un anciano quien bebía una copa—. Debe estar orgulloso, Ikari. Al final de todo esto podremos verla nuevamente.

Gendo Ikari escuchaba las palabras de su antiguo profesor con atención. Él sabía que su hijo comenzó la instrumentalización humana donde todos se iban a volver uno y dónde podría volver a ver a su amada esposa.

—¿Esto era parte del plan? ¿Incluso si el cuerpo de Adán no se encontraba con ellos?—preguntaba el mayor de los dos ante la evidente falla en sus planes.

Debía darle la razón a Fuyuutzuki. Después de que Nagisa Kaworu selló los poderes de la unidad 01, se pensó que esta jamás despertaría la parte de Adán, pero evidentemente la presencia del primer ángel seguía sellada en el Evangelion.

De repente y sin previo aviso, apareció frente a ambos la imagen de Ayanami Rei. Gendo sonrió ligeramente, ya sabía porqué ella estaba ahí y no podía estar más feliz. El viejo vicecomandante se halló a sí mismo sin palabras para describir lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La aparición de uno de los clones de Yui lo dejó asombrado como aterrado, no se esperaba que durante el impacto tuviera la oportunidad de apreciar nuevamente a Rei vestida en su traje escolar.

Ayanami dio unos pasos hasta ambos y una figura oscura apareció por detrás tomando a ambos señores quienes sentían la fuerte presión en sus cuerpos los cuales poco a poco dejaban de luchar contra aquello que los tomaba. La figura poco a poco fue ganando color revelando que se trataba del Evangelio 01 el cual se hallaba en muchas partes sin su armadura.

Gendo podía ver en los ojos del Eva la mirada decepcionada de Yui. Entonces, después de más de quince años, por fin entendió su error.

«Creí que un día de estos podría verte de nuevo, pero tú buscaste siempre protegerlo.»

Fuyuutzuki intentaba salir, escapar del destino ante el miedo que imponía el Eva. Entonces, sucedió un milagro frente a sus ojos.

—Es bueno volver a verte, Fuyuutzuki

La imagen de Ikari Yui apareció frente al viejo doctor quien se había quedado maravillado tras ver de nuevo a la mujer que había cautivado su corazón. Lágrimas salían de los ojos del anciano quien de inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

—Yui… Al fin regresaste

Justo cuando llegó junto a la mujer que había escogido a Gendo, su cuerpo se volvió un líquido naranja y con olor a sangre que alertó al padre de Shinji. Así era como todo iba a acabar, todos regresarían a la forma más primitiva de todas hasta que la decisión de su hijo terminara. No importaba si te ocultabas o si trataba de huir de la realidad, al final serías alcanzado por la fuerza de la primera mujer quien comenzaba a regresar a los seres vivos al caldo de vida que dio nacimiento a todo lo que alguna vez había habitado la Tierra.

La madre de Shinji miró a su marido con una sonrisa. Incluso después de todo lo que él había hecho, todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que hizo pasar al hijo de ambos, no podía odiarlo. Aquella figura demoníaca del Evangelion lo había soltado; cayó al duro suelo viendo cómo Ayanami le regalaba una fría mirada y a lado de ella aparecía también el quinto niño, Nagisa Kaworu.

—Incluso con todo lo que has hecho, él sigue teniendo un gran cariño por ti—comentó Kaworu con una sonrisa—. No me equivoqué al juzgarlo.

—Has intentado mitigar el dolor alejando a tu hijo, haciéndolo a un lado—ahora era el turno de Rei—, pero aún así él en el fondo te amó. Incluso ahora, aquel ideal tuyo lo ayudó en su momento más difícil—y aunque odiara admitirlo, Gendo había influido en la forma de ser de Shinji.

Todo había acabado e incluso en el último capítulo de este libro, había vuelto a aprender lo que era sentir amor por alguien. Sus ojos miraron a los de su mujer quien no expresaba odio alguno, al contrario, sentían lástima por él.

—Trataste de alejarte de él, buscando huir de la realidad—Yui no se mostraba decepcionada, pero si algo triste—. Me hubiera encantado que Shinji hubiera crecido a tu lado—ella entonces fue testigo de lo extraordinario al ver como su marido se quebraba—. Gendo…

—Tenía miedo… Le tenía miedo, Yui—habló él con arrepentimiento en su voz—… Cuando lo veía, siempre te veía a ti reflejado en sus ojos. No podía soportar perderte y tampoco soportaba verme lastimarlo… Pero al final lo hice.

—Sí, al final lo hiciste—la madre no supo en que momento comenzó a llorar ella igualmente—, pero ahora es momento de que todo termine. Ahora tú hijo decidirá el destino de la humanidad y lo más seguro es que busque el cariño de su padre.

El viejo comandante nuevamente había sido sorprendido por la calidez con la que Yui se expresaba. Lo había arruinado, sí, pero incluso con todos sus pecados, su hijo velaría por él. Los brazos de su mujer lo rodearon con gentileza y ella depósito un tierno beso en la cabeza de su marido quien poco a poco regresaba a su forma primitiva, no sin antes decirle lo que sentía.

—Te amaré siempre, Yui—fueron sus últimas palabras antes de volver al líquido de vida.

Frente a la mujer no quedaba más que un traje bañado en el líquido naranja. Entonces, Ayanami se acercó a lo que había quedado de Gendo, retirando las gafas que le otorgó SEELE y sacando unas que él una vez uso y que demostraban que su humanidad aún no había muerto.

Kaworu como Rei desaparecieron del lugar para seguir con las instrumentalización, pero Yui se quedó unos momentos más observando lo poco que quedó de su marido. Ella sabía que él intentaría todo por regresarla, pero para protegerlos a ambos ella debía permanecer ligada al Evangelion. No importaba cuanto tratará de repetírselo o ignorarlo, al final las viejas emociones salían a flote y con nostalgia recordaba los bellos momentos que compartió junto a su marido.

—Te amo, Gendo.

Dentro del Eva, Shinji se encontraba siendo bombardeado junto a Asuka con la realidad en la que vivían. Podían ver todo lo que los dos habían vivido. El sufrimiento que ella tuvo por quince años, la realidad que él había creado y la cual lo despidió en medio de lágrimas. Podían sentir sus corazones unirse cada vez más mientras escuchaban los lamentos de todas las personas que quedaban en la Tierra.

Imágenes de una realidad diferente y de un dolor tan desgarrador que los hizo llorar. Él incapaz de salvarla y ella siempre alejando a todos al punto de herirlos. Aún cuando ambos pedían que todo parara de una vez, fueron testigos de cómo una figura negra aparecía detrás de ellos. Aquel monstruo de las pesadillas de ambos y que los hacía temblar al escuchar su rugido.

De pronto, de aquella oscuridad surgió la unidad 01, acabando con aquel ser y rugiendo victoriosa mientras ambos niños notaban como el lugar cambiaba nuevamente. Lo que Shinji y Asuka vivían era el Cuarto Impacto, uno que debía concluir para que así todas las almas puedan liberarse de sus ataduras. Ambos sentían el contacto que mantenían consigo mismos; tenían miedo de no volver a verse, pero aquello iba a terminar.

Ambos se veían a sí mismos sobre un líquido naranja, ella encima de él y siendo observados por Rei como por Kaworu. No comprendían nada y sus mentes daban vueltas y vueltas intentando comprender lo que sucedía, pero al ser inconscientes del mundo a su alrededor apenas y notaron como Ikari Yui se acercaba a ellos. Tan pronto Shinji se percató de la presencia de su madre, trató de decir algo, pero fue bombardeado por imágenes de un Tercer Impacto que logró hacer, pero que había fallado en parte. Asuka se preocupó por él, pero al ver que la madre del tercer niño estaba presente se quedó helada sin poder ayudarlo.

¿Cuántas veces no han sufrido? ¿Cuántas noches no han llorado esperando que el otro volviera? Sin duda estás preguntas aparecieron en su mente. Yui sabía que los dos niños lloraban, lo seguían haciendo, pero aún así, luchaban en un mundo que simple los vio como herramientas. No había utilidad para los dos después de la guerra y simplemente serían desechados. Incluso si revertían todo de nuevo, no existiría un futuro tranquilo para ambos.

—Una vez que decidas qué es lo que deseas, podrás cambiar el curso de la humanidad para siempre—mencionó, viendo cómo los ojos de Asuka la miraban—. La eternidad existe, nuestras almas viven en ella, pero solo aquellas almas que luchan en vida serán capaces de comprender el significado de la misma.

Ambos niños no sabían que decir, todo era tan confuso en esos momentos.

—Así como el cambio de las estaciones, el hombre forja una identidad de acuerdo al cambio que sufre en su vida—ahora habló Rei—. Aún cuando creas que el invierno es triste por ser frío, podemos disfrutar del mismo. Podemos acercarnos con quiénes amamos para obtener calor y soportar el gélido invierno.

—Incluso en estos momentos sienten temor de alejarse, de quedarse solos, pero es por esa misma soledad que le temen a estar juntos—Kaworu sabía que la humanidad era ajena a él, pero Shinji había logrado cambiar su forma de ver al mundo—. No tengan miedo de estar juntos, al final ustedes dos podrán vencer aquel temor de ser heridos—declaró él sonriéndole a Asuka por haber ayudado a Shinji.

Afuera del Eva, Lilith desplegó sus alas las cuales se extendieron por el planeta opacando la luz solar. Las personas que quedaban en el mundo fueron capaces de presenciar al se cuya existencia era cercana a Dios alzarse sobre ellos. Todo mundo gritaba de horror y buscaban esconderse, pero cuando al fin encontraron un lugar donde se sentían protegidos, una niña de cabellos azules apareció frente a todos mostrando los deseos más profundos que tenía cada hombre, mujer y niño. En medio de la desesperación, la gente buscó alcanzar aquellos sueños que poseían solo para regresar al caldo de vida que fue la sangre de Lilith.

Cuerpo y alma fueron separados; múltiples cruces comenzaron a brotar de la tierra en un hermoso color verdoso brillante mientras la superficie se tornaba en un color rojizo. Gritos se hicieron escuchar en todo el mundo, la gente ya había aceptado su destino y las almas buscan retornar a Lilith quien absorbía a la unidad 01 en su interior mientras en sus manos una esfera se creaba. Los miembros de la WUNDER, los últimos humanos en presenciar el Cuarto Impacto, comenzaron a sentir como regresaban a Lilith. Sé denominaron lilims, pero al final incluso tenían miedo de volver con su progenitora.

Dentro del puente, todo era un caos. Las últimas personas presentes buscaban una solución para detener el fin del mundo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Maya, quien tecleaba en su computadora datos de la Unidad 01, sintió como era abrazada por alguien y para su sorpresa era la doctora Ritsuko en aquella imagen de hace varios años.

—Senpai… —no podía creer lo que sucedía y sus ojos soltaron lágrimas— ¡Senpai!

Su grito logró ser escuchado por la doctora Akagi quien de inmediato buscó a Maya sólo para verla llorar, pero al acercarse vio cómo esta se volvía LCL para su horror. Todos se quedaron paralizados por el shock de ver a una de sus compañeras convertirse en aquello con lo que los EVA trabajaban.

Todos de repente fueron capaces de ver lo que anhelaban y deseaban con todas sus fuerzas. Algunos vieron a sus familiares, otros a sus amores platónicos y algunos disfrutaron de una visión de lo que han buscado en estas tierras desoladas. Ya no quedaba nadie en el puente salvo una solitaria doctora Akagi que prendía un cigarrillo al percatarse de la presencia de Ayanami Rei, mejor conocida como Lilith.

—Es el fin, ¿No es así?—preguntó ella mientras dejaba escapar el humo.

—He podido mostrarte lo que deseas, pero incluso con todo lo que has hecho, Ikari-kun sigue creyendo en ti—las palabras de Rei hicieron eco en la doctora quien derramó algunas lágrimas tras darse cuenta que ese niño tonto la apreciaba—. ¿Odias a Ikari-kun?

—No, no lo odio—respondió con pesar.

Sintiendo como algo tocaba su pantalón, Ritsuko logró ver como un pequeño gato la buscaba con su mirada. Era hermoso, se veía incapaz de ignorarlo por lo que lo tomó en sus brazos. Ella había recordado a todos esos gatos que había rescatado en el pasado y que fallecieron durante los eventos del ángel que atacó el Geo Frente. Ella sentía como su cuerpo se volvía LCL, pero no tenía miedo alguno ya que entendió lo que Ayanami buscó transmitirle.

—Es momento que te busques a ti misma en medio de este mar de sueños.

Hasta el día de hoy y por quince largos años ella había tenido pesadillas sobre el día final. Había luchado arduamente para mantener el último bastión de la humanidad en pie, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ella misma fue la que jaló el gatillo del arma que apuntaba a la cabeza del mundo. Temblaba demasiado al punto de que su cerveza se tiraba sobre el metálico piso. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Cuando escuchó los gritos de todos, su cuerpo reaccionó ante el horror obligándola involuntariamente a orinar debido al reflejo cuando vio a sus hombres volverse en aquel líquido naranja cuyo olor era el de la sangre.

Misato tenía miedo de morir. Después de haberle disparado a Shinji, su mente se vio envuelta en el caos, rezando porque el chico estuviera a salvo. No le encantó actuar fría con él, pero le empezó a tener miedo. Había fallado y no lo negaba, incluso en los momentos finales ella entendió que lo amaba más de lo que esperaba y ansiaba ver a su niño salir del Eva para abrazarla mientras le decía que ella jamás iba a estar sola.

Ayanami apareció frente a ella, observándola apreciando lo rápido que la culpa carcomió a la solitaria mujer. Incluso con todo el dolor que ella le provocó a Shinji, no podía culparla tras haber sufrido tanto. Ella jamás quiso que su niño estuviera encerrado dentro del Evangelion, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto tras haber sido presionada por todos. Lloraba todas las noches pidiendo que él la perdonase, pero con el tiempo había perdido la esperanza y buscó un culpable para todas sus desgracias. Ella misma se había mentido por tanto tiempo al igual que Asuka, culpándolo de todo y obligándolo a sufrir tras despertarlo. Rei sintió pena por Misato en sus últimos momentos, pero sabía que ella lograría encontrar el camino de regreso junto a él y así poder amarlo como se debe.

—Shinji… Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho. Sé que no fui la mejor tutora después de todo, pero creo que me engañé a mi misma tras culparte por todo lo que sucedió. Fueron quince largos años donde estaba sola, sin nadie con quiero poder disfrutar, pero sé que no es excusa para todo lo que he hecho.

Su corazón se abrió y dejó escapar lo que sentía. Alzando su mirada, Misato se encontró a su niño sonriendo y extendiéndole una mano. No aguanto más y la tomó para así levantarse y abrazarlo con todo el amor que ella tenía en su interior. Lloraba con la pureza de un alma arrepentida de sus pecados y pedía perdón por todo en lo que había fallado.

—Te amo, Misato—dijo Shinji—. Desde el primer día que nos conocimos, supe que tú eras la persona a la que tanto esperé y que logró darme algo de felicidad en este mundo tan vacío. Jamás olvidaré los consejos que me has dado y tampoco te dejaré sola en este viaje que harás. Por siempre estaré junto a ti hasta que decidas volver.

—Shinji… Te amo.

Su corazón había dicho lo que por años sintió y por un breve momento logró ver en su niño a aquel hombre que luchó contra SEELE al intentar cambiar el futuro. Los dos se separaron y se tomaron de las manos para ver a Lilith culminando con el cultivo de las almas de todos los seres vivos del planeta. Shinji sintió como su mano se quedaba sola en el aire mientras este seguía viendo hacia el frente. En el frío piso quedaron tiradas las prendas de Katsuragi Misato, entre las cuales un par de clips neuronales sobresalían junto a su cruz.

Ayanami, testigo de todo esto, tomó aquellos dos objetos en mano mientras los veía con cuidado. Esta era la prueba que necesitaba para concluir con todo, pero aún faltaba alguien que cambiaría todo para bien y que necesitaba aún entender su significado en este mundo.

—Mierda, parece ser que esos dos lo han logrado al fin.

Por años, Makinami Mari había logrado formar parte del proyecto Evangelion en un intento de ser importante para la mujer que la ayudó durante sus inicios. Su felicidad era indescriptible al estar junto a ella, ayudándola para que el fruto de su trabajo complaciera a todos. No todos los suelos de ella se cumplieron; tras perder a su mentora, Ikari Yui, ella fue llevada a ser parte como piloto de prueba de las unidades Evangelion, pero sería maldecida tras haber logrado una sincronización tan alta con la unidad de pruebas.

Tras su lucha con Shinji, ella salió de su cápsula para ver con sus propios ojos a Lilith en todo su esplendor. Resultaba fascinante para ella ver la auténtica forma del segundo ángel y el creador de todo. Mari sonreía; al final ella no tenía nada en contra de aquellos dos niños, al contrario, se sentía orgullosa de que ambos rompieran las reglas para alcanzar su felicidad. Unos pasos se escuchaba a sus espaldas, pero decidió no girar para no perderse la vista que le ofrecía Lilith.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde que te vi, Mari—aquella voz provocó que la castaña se sintiera cómoda.

—No pudiste aparecer en mejor momento, ¿Cierto?—contestó ella sintiendo como unos brazos la rodeaban con gentileza—. Te he extrañado por muchos años. Lamento no haber protegido a Shinji.

Yui Ikari, con ayuda de Lilith, apareció para la joven chica que seguía viendo como todas las almas del mundo giraban formando una esfera roja gigante. La mujer sabía que el corazón de su aprendiz se encontraba hecho un caos, pero aún con todo lo que hizo, no podía juzgarla.

—Él y Asuka se han reconciliado. Has influido tanto en ella que fue capaz de destruir ese muro que ella misma se construyó para protegerse, incluso si no lo crees, ella no te odia, ni siquiera Shinji fue capaz de odiarte a ti o a Misato—el tono que Yui usaba tranquilizaba a Mari quien se sorprendió al sentirse libre de toda culpa—. No tienes que tener miedo ante esto, ya que al tener la voluntad de seguir hasta el día de hoy con toda esta responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, lograrás… Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes.

Las risas no faltaron en la conversación. Incluso cuando se supone que debe ser un momento triste y emblemático para ambas, resultó ser todo lo contrario. Mari decidió ceder a sus deseos y se giró para encarar a Yui quien sonreía al verla.

—Yui… —No supo en que momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero eso no le importaba ahora—. Siempre has sido una tonta, pero yo lo he sido aún más por creer que me abandonaste. Por años extrañaba verte y pasar tiempo contigo. Ahora sé que a dónde voy, no cometeré el mismo error.

—Sé que no lo harás—pasando su mano por su mejilla, Yui le dio un beso a su niña en la frente—. Un día de estos, volveremos a vernos y sé que no me tomarás enserio al inicio… —el cuerpo de Mari pronto se volvió LCL mientras escuchaba las palabras de Yui quien se sintió triste por no poder terminar de decirle todo lo que deseaba contarle—Nos volveremos a ver un día, Mari.

Ya casi no quedaban seres humanos en la Tierra; cada ser vivo nuevamente regresó a su progenitora de manera que podían unirse en un solo ser tras eliminar las barreras de la individualidad. Al no haber nadie en su interior, la WUNDER comenzó su descenso al suelo donde se perdería tras estrellarse, explotando de manera que aquella nave desaparecía entre las nubes.

En uno de los barcos que la escoltaban, se encontraban Rei IV y Suzuhara Sakura. Ambas esperaban tranquilas el momento en que ellas regresaran a ser LCL de igual forma que vieron con los otros miembros de la nave. No había nada que temer en sus mentes, ya estaban preparadas para morir en cualquier momento, pero Sakura se hallaba feliz de que al menos fuera Shinji quien tomara sus vidas ya que en el fondo de su alma sabía que él era el indicado para esta tarea, más aún cuando Shikinami Asuka luchó por él.

Finalmente, y tras una larga espera, apareció ante ambas una Rei que emanaba un aura blanca que le daba un aire divino. En un inicio las dos chicas se quedaron impresionadas, las palabras no llegaban, pero con todo lo que han vivido, comprendieron que esto podía ser lo más normal. Lilith sintió pena por la hermana de su antiguo compañero, pero sabía que aquella niña que protegió alguna vez el mejor amigo de Shinji, sería capaz de poseer la fuerza de voluntad para sobrepasar todo esto sin temor alguno. Viendo cómo Rei le miraba, Sakura le dio una sonrisa a la niña quien de inmediato entendió lo que iba a suceder.

—No te preocupes, nada malo va a pasar—musitó ella para tomar la mano de Lilith para volverse LCL.

Rei IV se encontraba aturdida por lo que acababa de ver sintiéndose culpable de lo que le sucedió a la única persona que la entendió a ella y a Ikari-kun. Viendo cómo su otro yo observaba triste lo que quedó del cuerpo de Sakura, decidió transmitirle los recuerdos de todas las Rei pasadas para que así ella tuviera juicio propio sobre quién era ella en verdad.

Ayanami por primera vez sintió las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos ante el vivo sentimiento de todos lo recuerdos que se le fueron otorgados. Al final de su corta vida, entendió el valor de su alma para así abrazar a Lilith pidiendo perdón por todo lo que hizo ante las órdenes de Gendo. Nada podía asegurar que ella regresara del mar de LCL, ya que al final, ambas compartían la misma alma.

—Volvamos a ser uno solo de nuevo y para siempre—susurró Lilith al oído de su hermana.

Pronto el cuerpo de Ayanami dejó de existir y este pasó a formar parte de nuevo de Lilith cuya identidad ahora pertenecía a la de Ayanami Rei en su totalidad, aquella que daría la vida por su hermano mayor.

Dentro del Evangelion las cosas se habían calmado con los dos niños. Ahora ambos se encontraban observando la realidad de la vida y de cómo ambos se habían equivocado al juzgarla de forma tan precoz. Podían ver las estaciones del año cambiar, la felicidad y la tristeza para ver cómo estas forjaban una identidad para el hombre. Observaban y escuchaban, analizaban y criticaban con sumo cuidado ante la guía de Rei, Kaworu y Yui.

Asuka comprendió todo al igual que Shinji. A partir de ese momento los dos dejaron de ser los niños inmaduros y cobardes para pasar a ser los adultos que decidirían el destino de la humanidad para siempre. Abrazados para no perderse en medio del pensamiento, los dos miraron seriamente a los tres para dar su veredicto final.

—¿Qué deseas, Shinji?—preguntó Kaworu.

—¿Qué es lo que harás, Asuka?—preguntó Rei mirando a los ojos de la chica.

—¿Qué es lo que han decidido?—finalmente Yui escucharía a ambos.

Shinji y Asuka se miraron un momento tras haber vivido todo esto. No había vuelta atrás una vez ambos decidieran, pero incluso si tardaban años en verse los resultados, se tendrían el uno al otro. Sujetando con firmeza la mano de ella, Shinji decidió hablar. La respuesta que los tres recibieron de parte de la pareja los dejó satisfechos y así nuevamente el ciclo se repetía una vez más.


	7. Epílogo

**One More Final**

 **I Iove you**

* * *

One More Final:

I Iove you

¿Te has preguntado cuál es el motivo de seguir viviendo aún cuando tú vida ha sido una completa miseria? ¿Cuál es la razón por la qué sigues avanzando aún cuando te dices que no puedes? ¿Por qué sigues diciendo que estás solo cuando hay un mundo a tu alrededor? ¿Por qué no puedes rehacer el mundo a tu forma y semejanza?

Todas las almas que alguna vez habitaron la Tierra yacían unidas en un inmenso mar rojo que brillaba a la luz de la luna sangrante. Tras el caos que representó haber sido parte del proceso de instrumentalización humana y de todo lo que conlleva, Shinji había logrado salvar a Asuka de todo ese dolor que cargaba desde que él intentó salvar a Rei hace quince años. Al final todo había acabado de un segundo a otro y podían ver cómo la cabeza de Lilith se mostraba sonriente en aquel mar inmenso.

Se sentía extraño todo; la calma de un mundo apagado dejaba un vacío en sus corazones por todas las experiencias que ambos habían tenido. Él ahora compartía los dolorosos recuerdos de ella; por su parte, ella logró ver aquel mundo feliz donde Shinji vivió aquellos quince años en el EVA. Tal y como pensaban, sus almas dejaron de ser individuales entre ellas para ser una sola, por lo que jamás podrían vivir lejos del otro y eso le causaba gracia a la segunda niña.

—Shinji… ¿Quieres que nos besemos?—aquella pregunta hizo que el chico volteara a ver a la joven quien sonreía con dulzura—. ¿O a caso tienes miedo de hacerlo después de lo que hemos vivido?

—¡Por supuesto que no, Asuka!—la encaró él con firmeza—. ¿P-Pero tú quieres? —y ahí se iba aquel valor al titubear.

Asuka acercó lentamente su mano a la frente de Shinji, dándole un ligero golpe muy similar al que le había dado en sus años de estudiante.

—¡¿Era eso necesario?!—preguntó notando como ella reía—. En verdad extrañabas hacerme eso, ¿No es así?

—¡Por supuesto! Extrañaba a mi invencible Shinji, porque además de molestarlo, siempre me sentía tranquila a su lado… Excepto cuando se disculpaba por todo.

Shinji de inmediato se echó a reír al oír aquellas quejas inmaduras que por años había extrañado. Le parecía increíble que después de todos, los dos se encuentren sentados juntos frente al mar de LCL. Acercándose a él, Asuka se abrazó de Shinji, acomodándose para descansar en él, haciendo que este se sintiera tranquilo mientras los dos miraban hacia el horizonte.

—¿Volveremos a ver a todos? ¿Ya no tendremos que estar solos? —preguntaba ella sintiendo como el chico comenzaba a darle caricias en su mejilla.

—Jamás estuvimos solos, pero nosotros mismos nos engañamos al creerlo. Siempre buscamos alejarnos y eso al final terminó lastimándonos; nosotros mismos terminamos lastimándonos—sus palabras al final decían la cruda verdad que ambos ya sabían, pero aún así en el final los dos se encontraban juntos—. Temí que me odiaras por todo.

Ella no podía culparlo. Cuando tomaron la decisión durante el proceso de Instrumentalización Humana, los dos dejaron sus emociones libres lo que les permitió encontrarse y seguir juntos aún cuando se encontraban en sus respectivos EVAS. Tal vez en el fondo existía un sentimiento de culpa por todas las personas ajenas de todo esto que sufrieron durante todo el proceso, pero al final hicieron lo correcto. Sus almas se encontraban intactas y cuando entendieran el significado de vivir, ellos podrían regresar de aquel mar que se hallaba a sus pies.

Tomando la mano de él, Asuka se acurrucó un poco más en el hombro de Shinji quien afirmó su agarre con la suave mano de su compañera. Los dos se encontraban solos, pero ya no le temían a esa soledad puesto que sus almas se unieron para estar por la eternidad juntas y sabían que la atenta mirada de sus madres les vigilaban, aún cuando ellas no estuvieran nunca más a su lado.

Asuka en sus pensamientos se daba cuenta lo hermoso que era tener a alguien a tu lado y que sabía persona fuera aquella por la que luchaste y que correspondiera a ese sentimiento que él mismo compartía. Su sonrisa, aquel ejemplo de su felicidad sincera, dejaba ver que aquella inmadurez que alguna vez tuvo se había ido, desapareciendo con su EVA sin dejar rastro alguno salvo sus memorias. No supo en que momento o por qué, pero comenzó a tararear una vieja canción que Shinji reconoció.

—Llévame a la Luna y déjame jugar entre las estrellas—comenzó él con alegría.

—Déjame ver cómo es la primavera en Júpiter y en Marte—añadió ella acariciando la manos de él—. En otras palabras, cariño bésame, en otras palabras, por favor se verdad.

—En otras palabras, te amo.

Y con una canción tocada por sus corazones, los dos niños comenzaron a dejar el tiempo volar en aquel fin del mundo sin perder aquella esperanza que les fue otorgada una vez que sus almas rompieron aquellas barreras que alejaban a quienes amaban. Poco a poco, aquel silencio aterrador que dejó el tercer Impacto, era llenado por una vieja melodía que ambos cantaban con alegría sin importar en dónde se hallaban, pues al final, los dos al fin estaban juntos.


End file.
